La Lame de Konoha
by Aoheili
Summary: Tout prend de l'ampleur. Les liens que Tenten tisse avec ses coéquipiers s'affirment. Son passé qu'elle essaye de démêler la hante. Son ami qui veut devenir auteur tombe dans des délires inconscients et violents. Et en fond, il y a les armes, les missions, les blessures, les désirs et les amours.
1. Mission pour Kiri

**1. **

La responsable de la bibliothèque de Konoha ouvrit d'un geste ample les rideaux. Les anneaux crissèrent contre la barre, comme encore endormis. La dame se détourna et sourit.

- C'est mieux comme ça.  
- Absolument, merci, répondit Tenten en lui faisant un signe de la tête.

Les rayons matinaux illuminaient à présent la bibliothèque. La responsable se déplaçait dans les allées afin d'ouvrir les autres rideaux, tout en saluant les nouveaux arrivants. Quant à Tenten, elle était assise en tailleur devant un rayon consacré aux mémoires des ninjas. À côté d'elle, une pile d'une dizaine de livres paraissait vouloir dire bonjour au plancher. Elle en rajouta un autre, machinalement, ce qui fit vaciller la pile.

- Bien. Ce sera suffisant.

Elle se retourna et tria les livres qu'elle avait sélectionnés. Elle les jugea en lisant la quatrième de couverture, en les feuilletant, et parfois même en les soupesant. Elle hésitait franchement entre deux mémoires quand, tout près d'elle, un mouvement imperceptible l'alerta. La seconde d'après, une présence se matérialisa à côté d'elle.

- Lee !

Son coéquipier se redressa, et la regarda les yeux étincelants.

- Retrouve-nous aux portes dans une demi-heure.  
- On a une mission ? s'écria-t-elle avec ravissement en s'approchant de son ami.  
- Et comment ! s'exclama-t-il en portant ses mains sur ses hanches. Une de rang C. Voilà une nouvelle opportunité pour la Team Gai de briller !  
- Bon sang, il était temps. Il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant ces temps-ci.  
- Haha, ouais ! Dépêche-toi Tenten ! L'heure n'est pas à la lecture, lança-t-il en partant dans un trourbillon d'air.

Elle sourit, ramassa les livres et se hâta de les présenter à l'accueil. En sortant de la bibliothèque, son sourire envahissait son visage, jusqu'à envahir même la rue. Elle sauta les marches et courut dans les rues.  
Depuis quelques semaines leurs équipe ne récoltait que des missions de rang D, c'en était rageant, et ça se sentait durant les entraînements. Malgré l'entrain constant de Lee et de Gai-sensei, un sentiment d'impuissance et d'inefficacité grondait en eux. Il était vraiment temps de bouger.  
Elle sauta jusqu'à une terrasse, prit appui sur ses talons atterrit sur le petit toit en pente. Elle le longea, sauta par dessus une barrière et arriva devant sa porte d'entrée. C'était le chemin qu'elle empruntait quand elle était vraiment pressée ou juste pleine de vigueur. C'est-à-dire la plupart du temps.  
Le trousseau de clé tinta dans l'air, puis la porte s'ouvrit en grand, franchie aussitôt par une bourrasque. Tenten fit aussi vite qu'il lui était permis, sans user d'énergie inutilement. Son sac était généralement toujours à moitié fait, au cas où ce genre d'occasions arrivaient. Elle n'avait qu'à rajouter des vêtements propres et de la nourriture.

- Zut, Lee aurait pu me dire où on allait exactement, marmonna-t-elle en soupesant ses tenues.

Elle plaça les livres empruntés à la bibliothèque dans un carton et écrivit un mot en hâte : _Si ceux là ne t'inspirent pas, change de vocation. Je pars en mission. Tenten._ Son écriture était hâtive mais soignée, et Tenten ne douta pas que celui à qui le mot était adressé réussisse à le déchiffrer. Elle posa la lettre sur le carton, sangla son sac et le hissa sur son dos. Elle ajusta finalement sa ceinture où était attachées ses munitions, puis but de l'eau avant de partir.  
C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait appris à ses dépends, au début de ses années de ninja, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son équipe -Lee et Gai-sensei pour ne pas citer de noms- avaient comme nindô de ne pas s'arrêter avant les six premières heures, prétextant avoir eu tout le temps nécessaire pour se reposer avant.  
Elle ferma bruyamment la porte dans sa précipitation. La simple pensée que la moitié de Konoha, si ce n'était pas plus, était toujours en train de dormir, survola son esprit de très, très loin. Elle bondit à nouveau sur le toit puis sur la terrasse où elle s'arrêta. Les chaises étaient repliées sur les tables. Tout semblait irréel à l'aube, comme si plus rien ne pourrait jamais se réveiller. Elle déposa son carton de livres devant la porte d'entrée du salon de thé.  
Dernière ligne droite. Elle courut jusqu'aux portes de Konoha.

Tenten reconnu son équipe au-loin. Neji, vêtu de sa tenue blanche, avait les bras croisés et les jambes solidement ancrées au sol, tandis que les deux resplendissants fauves de jade de Konoha se lancaient des défis aussi rocambolesques que leurs accoutrements pouvaient l'être.

- Bonjour, souffla-t-elle en atterissant devant eux, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils lui rendirent son salut -certains plus énergiquement que d'autres- et abordèrent immédiatement le vif du sujet.

- Notre mission, aujourd'hui, est de _traiter_ avec le conseiller direct du dirigeant de Kiri.

Ils tiquèrent tous les trois lorsque Gai-sensei appuya fortement sur le verbe.

- Une mission diplomatique ? demanda Neji.  
- Hm... à ceci près que nous devons tuer cet homme.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Tenten, les sourcils aussi froncés que les deux autres élèves.  
- Depuis un an, on a envoyé des espions de Konoha qui se font passer pour des civils afin de nous confirmer ce qu'on craignait. Cet homme cherche à faire un coup d'état, ou quelque chose d'approchant. On comprend mal comment il s'y prend mais, depuis quelques temps, la puissance militaire -pourtant réputée de Kiri- est défaillante. Nos espions nous ont envoyés des morceaux de conversation qui nous aiguillent vers le conseiller direct du Mizukage. C'est pourquoi nous devons traiter avec lui et trouver comment il s'y prend pour corrompre la puissance militaire.

Les trois élèves gardèrent le silence le temps d'enregistrer tout ce qui avait été dit puis, pratiquement d'une même voix, à quelques secondes d'intervalles, posèrent tous une question différente :

- Pourquoi c'est à nous que revient ce genre de mission ?  
- Ca risque de prendre du temps, non ?  
- Et ce n'est pas un risque pour l'alliance des deux villages ?

Gai sourit, se baissa vers eux les mains sur les hanches, et fit :

- À vrai dire nous sommes seulement le premier maillon de cette mission. En quelques sortes, on va là-bas seulement pour aider. Des juunins agiront dans l'ombre, à notre place, éclaircit le sensei.  
- On va là-bas comme figurants, donc ? résuma placidement Neji.  
- Nous devons faire en sorte que toute son attention soit portée sur nous, sans pour autant récolter ses tentatives pour nous faire disparaître. Les risques sont donc nombreux. Comprenez bien qu'on deviendra des pions gênants dans sa manoeuvre, car il aura à la fois rien à faire de nous mais tout intérêt à garder un oeil sur nos agissements.  
- Juste, Gai-sensei... intervint Tenten, notre présence ne va-t-elle pas, au contraire, affûter ses sens ? Si ça fait bien un an qu'il a mis ses cartes en jeux, il attendra bien quelques temps encore, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne trouve plus de raison de rester là-bas. Et pendant ce temps, il prêtera plus d'attention à tous ceux qui sont étrangers au village.

Neji hocha la tête et regarda Gai-sernsei en attente de sa réponse.

- C'est pour ça que nous devons montrer aucun signe qui trahirait notre mission. Pour ce faire, le Mizukage nous a ouvert une voie : il va s'agir d'aller à Kiri pour apprendre la géopolitique de Konoha à sa fille.

Les trois genins le regardèrent avec des yeux écarquillés.

- On y va pour parler avec sa fille ? répéta Lee. Mais c'est brillant !  
- Je n'aime pas du tout cette idée, rétorqua Neji, les lèvres pincées.  
- Mais nous serons tout proches du conseiller comme ça, éclaircit Lee, l'index pointé vers le haut.  
- Oh, j'ai bien compris la manoeuvre. Mais c'est idiot, il ne se laissera jamais berner.  
- Il pensera que les équipes de Konoha ont bien mieux à faire que d'enseigner à la fille du Mizukage, compléta Tenten en penchant la tête. Et même si ça pouvait se faire... toute une équipe ? Pourquoi pas un seul chuunin comme Iruka-sensei ?  
- Justemment, Tenten. On va faire comme si c'était pour vous un apprentissage pour devenir chuunin. Ou plutôt l'un d'entre-vous, et moi je ferai office du juunin qui juge  
- Ca se tient ! s'exclama Lee.  
- Et les autres ? rétorqua Neji.  
- Les autres essayeront de percer le plan du conseiller. Mais interdiction de se confronter à qui que ce soit, sinon on sera tout de suite reconnus.  
- C'est quoi cette mission ? On ne pourra même pas se battre ? demanda d'une voix forte Neji, absolument interdit.

Gai-sensei soupira, se gratta la tête, regarda l'heure puis fit :

- Ecoutez, c'est ça ou une autre mission de rang D. Ca vous apprendra à analyser ce qui vous entoure. Un ninja ne fait pas que se battre, il doit aussi faire preuve d'une capacité de rassemblement d'informations.

Les genins restèrent silencieux, plus ou moins mécontants -Neji étant le plus frustré, Lee étant le plus enjoué-.

- Alors ! s'exclama avec ravissement Gai. Qui voudra apprendre à la fille du Mikuzage les lois de Konoha ?

Un silence brisa l'entouthiasme de la question.

- C'est une gentille fille, à ce qui paraît, tenta-t-il.  
- Elle a quel âge ? demanda gentiment Lee.  
- Une dizaine d'années, un peu moins peut-être.  
- Pas moi, répondit froidement Neji en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

En fait, personne ne s'était attendu à ce qu'il fasse l'affaire. Neji avec une gamine de dix ans ? Il lui ferait trop peur.

- Tenten, ça te dit ? intervint Gai en regardant l'heure à nouveau.

Elle eut envie de rétorquer aussitôt 'pourquoi moi ?', mais craignit que ce soit puéril. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Et elle inspirait sans nul doute plus confiance que Neji. Mais Lee était quelqu'un de plus attachant et sociable que Tenten, et elle trouva qu'il aurait très bien pu faire l'affaire aussi.

- Je sais pas... je...  
- Tu connais mieux Konoha que moi, Tenten, lui dit Lee. Et tu pourras lui parler de la légendaire Tsunade !

Elle crut d'abord qu'il lui trouvait de bonnes raisons pour qu'elle accepte, puis ses paroles sur Tsunade lui donnèrent vraiment envie. C'était son modèle depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Si elle pouvait le transmettre à une autre fille, qui, peut-être, aurait envie de devenir ninja à son tour, n'en serait-elle pas plutôt fière ?

- Ok. Ca marche, déclara-t-elle en hochant la tête.  
- Nous verrons les autres détails en route, annonça Gai en remontant les bretelles de son sac à dos. Prêts ?  
- Prêts !

Ils filèrent droit vers la forêt. 

Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils sautaient de branches en branches. Leur équipe était réputée pour être l'une des plus rapides et coriaces de Konoha, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Ils filaient si vite qu'ils avaient à peine le temps d'effrayer les oiseaux. Neji restait en queue de file afin de surveiller leurs arrières à travers son Byakugan. Tenten était au milieu, et Lee et Gai se suivaient de très près devant.  
Pendant ces deux heures, pas un ne parla. Tout le monde avait en tête l'enjeu de la mission. Tenten aurait aimé également avoir le même rôle que Lee et Neji et découvrir ce qui se tramait, se battre au corps-à-corps avec la vérité. Mais peut-être qu'entre deux leçons, elle pourrait en entendre autant chez le Mizukage. Et quel honneur d'être invitée chez lui ! Oui, décidément, ça ne pouvait que lui apporter du bénifice.  
Ils coururent encore quatre heures avant que Gai accorde un temps de repos. Tenten s'assit sur une branche et but trois longues gorgées d'eau. Elle en mit ensuite sur un tissu et le passa sur son visage, sa nuque et ses aisselles. Elle se remit debout car il était bien connu qu'on récupérait mieux qu'assis. Les autres soufflaient à côté d'elle tout en se passant des gourdes d'eau. L'une était déjà vide, manifestemment. Ils avaient les joues rouges et peinaient à articuler une phrase distincte. De toute façon ç'aurait été de l'énergie dépensée inutilement. Ils restèrent donc silencieux, les sourcils froncés, le sourire aux lèvres. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas courru ainsi.

- On va manger ici, leur informa Gai en posant son sac à dos.

Ils s'assirent sur les branches et grignotèrent leurs sandwichs. Etrangement, la nourriture avait du mal à passer. Ils étaient pourtant bien rodés aux missions de tout genre. Celle-ci avait-elle quelque chose en particulier qui les rendait plus anxieux ? Tenten n'arrivait pas à déterminer l'impression qu'elle ressentait.

- Forcez-vous. La fougue de la jeunesse a besoin de nutriments, commenta Gai en les pointant du doigt.

Comme un déclic, Lee avala en quelques bouchées ses sandwichs. Tenten et Neji le regardèrent avec un certain appitoiement. Ils se sentaient toujours solidaires dans ces cas-là, seuls face à ces deux énergumènes.

Ils passèrent de nouveau tout l'après-midi à courir. Ils sentaient imperceptiblement qu'ils se rapprochaient. L'humidité était de plus en plus présente et l'air avait changé. Tenten, qui était très attachée aux forêts, trouvait les arbres différents. Il lui semblait que les écorces se nourissaient d'une eau très riche. Tout ça pour dire qu'ils étaient, effectivement, dans la bonne direction.  
Lorsque le jour commença à décliner, ils continuèrent leur route dans l'optique de trouver une clarière où dormir. Quelque part, qu'importe, du moment que ce n'était pas dans les ronces.  
Il commença à faire vraiment noir et l'obscurité les gênaient de plus en plus. Neji percevait les obstacles avec son byakugan plus qu'il ne les voyait. Tenten avait une meilleure vue et, par conséquent, arriva au-devant de la troupe.

- Là-bas !

Elle descendit aussitôt les branches et, à la dernière, elle sauta jusqu'au sol. Les autres suivirent tout près d'elle.

- Très bien ! se réjouit Gai en déposant ses affaires au sol. Ca nous laisse juste assez de place pour nous étendre.  
- À quatre ici ? demanda avec une lueur incertaine Lee.  
- On se reliera pour monter la garde, comme d'habitude. De cette façon, il n'y en aura toujours que trois allongés.  
- Je commence ! lança bravement Lee.

Tenten en était plutôt contente et s'allongea, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Son dos craqua quand elle fit jouer ses muscles sur l'herbe rase.

- Merci Lee, fit-elle en calant son sac sous sa tête, tout en gardant un kunaï dans sa main droite.

C'était Tenten. Elle se sentait davantage en sécurité avec une arme dans sa main, et même à moitié réveillée, elle se savait capable de viser juste.  
Gai fit des exercices d'assouplissement tout en déclarant qu'on tournait toutes les deux heures. Il finit par s'allonger sur l'herbe. Neji en fit de même à l'autre extrêmité de l'herbe, tout en leur tournant le dos. Ils semblaient tous plus ou moins épuisés, et Lee se sentit fier d'obtenir le premier tour de garde. Il resta la première demi-heure debout, tandis que les souffles de ses camarades se faisaient de plus en plus réguliers. Finalement, ne sentant absolument pas de danger, il s'assit, les sens en alerte. Les heures passèrent et il songea dépasser son temps de garde lorsque Gai posa sa main sur son épaule.

- C'est bon Lee, je prends la relève.

Il sourit, hocha de la tête et s'allongea entre Tenten et Neji. Ca ne faisait pas dix minutes mais, déjà, son ronflement s'élèva dans le silence de la nuit.

Tenten rêvait. La scène était trouble. Elle precevait des bruits d'armes. Des voix qui s'élevaient. Un vent plutôt violent qui tendait à la faire chuter. Elle se découvrit au bord d'un précipice. Son souffle était haché. Elle se retourna. Les couleurs se confondaient. La scène se décomposait en plusieurs éléments, comme les pièces d'un puzzle soutenues entre elles par des liens fragiles, ne cessant de bouger.

_- Papa ? Jimrû ?_

Elle s'avança, fuyant davantage le précipice que voulant s'approcher des personnages. Elle entendait leurs exclamations et les lames qui sonnaient dans sa tête. Elles crissaient désagréablement, maladroites, sauvages, instinctives. Tout d'un coup, venu de nul part, un kunai lui rentra dans l'épaule.

Elle se révailla brusquement.

- Tenten ?

Pas de kunai. C'était la main de Gai qui était tranquillement posée sur son épaule.

- Tu te sens capable de prendre la relève ?

Elle reprit ses esprits, et se redressa.

- Oui.

Son sensei s'allongea à nouveau. Elle avait dormi un peu moins de quatre heures et paraissait encore fatiguée. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux troubles et ses gestes trop fébriles pour monter correctement la garde. Elle invoqua plusieurs kunaï et les lancèrent sur le tronc en face d'elle. Elle avait besoin d'exercices et, de toute façon, les gars faisaient plus de bruit en ronflant qu'elle en visant le tronc.  
Voilà qui allait bien mieux. Elle écouta religieusement les bruits de la forêt. Elle avança faiblement à l'orée des ronces lorsqu'elle entendit des pas. Elle scruta l'obscurité. Quelque chose passait par-là... Elle serra son poing sur son kunaï. Un ninja ? Elle ne percevait aucun danger malgré le bruit qui s'approchait. Elle retint sa respiration.  
Une tête se tourna vers elle, les yeux brillants dans la nuit. Une biche ! Elle sourit, marcha inconsciemment sur une branche ce qui fit bondir l'animal à travers les herbes hautes.  
Elle revint à son poste et inspira à nouveau. L'air était froid et humide, ce qui était plutôt désagréable. Une heure plus tard, elle grelottait mais s'efforça de ne pas claquer des dents. Elle frictionna ses bras nus lorsqu'elle sentit du mouvement derrière elle.  
En une fraction de secondes, elle se retourna, prête à lancer son arme.

- Neji ?, chuchota-t-elle.

Il était debout et la fixait de ses yeux blancs. Il faisait peur dans la nuit. Il fit un mouvement de la main et elle perçut nettement la friction d'un tissu. Elle baissa la tête et vit qu'il tenait une couverture.

- Tiens.  
- Merci, fit-elle avec reconnaissance, une pointe de surprise dans la voix.

Tenten n'était pas habituée à ce genre de gestes venant de Neji. Lee le surpassait de beaucoup pour ce genre d'attentions. Elle passa la couverture autour d'elle et sentit une bouffée de chaleur.

- Difficile de dormir avec ces ronflements, hein, sourit-elle d'une voix faible.  
- C'est un vrai handicap quand on est ninja. Il va falloir songer à alterner les gardes de sorte qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas ensemble en train de dormir.  
- Dis, Neji. Ce n'est pas encore ton tour de garde, tu devrais essayer de dormir quand même.  
- Cinq heures sont suffisantes, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il s'assit à l'autre bout du cercle qu'elle, là où il était allongé l'instant d'avant. L'heure s'égreina dans le silence le plus complet. Tenten sentait à nouveau la fatigue revenir et se maudit d'avoir besoin d'autant d'heures de sommeil. Par ailleurs, la chaleur de la couverture affaiblissait sa vigilance. Elle se retourna vers Neji qui lui tournait le dos. Il avait sans aucun doute son byakugan activé, donc il avait dû la voir bouger. Il ne fit pourtant aucun geste.  
Elle regarda à nouveau l'heure. Cela faisait deux heures et quelques minutes qu'elle faisait la garde. Elle s'approcha doucement de la seule place de libre où dormir.

- Neji... j'ai besoin de dormir encore un peu. Réveille-moi au bout de l'heure prochaine si tu veux. Ca t'évitera de rester trois h...  
- Ca ira, trancha-t-il.

Elle ne rajouta rien et s'allongea à côté de lui, vu qu'il n'y avait pas de place ailleurs. Sa position était inconfortable car il était assis là où les pieds de Tenten auraient dû s'étendre. Elle ne dit pas un mot cependant et s'endormit en position foetale. 

* * *

x chap.1


	2. Au-delà des bancs de brouillard

**2.**

Il faisait encore nuit lorsqu'ils se mirent tous debout. Lee était le plus en forme de tous -plus que d'habitude du moins- car son sommeil n'avait pas été interrompu, et Tenten aurait aimé que ce soit le cas pour elle aussi. Elle se sentait pour autant capable de finir sans trop de mal le trajet jusqu'à Kiri.  
À mesure qu'ils avançaient, le brouillard se faisait de plus en plus dense. La forêt, au contraire, s'espaçait et ils couraient maintenant davantage sur le sol que de branche en branche.  
L'archipel de Kiri les força à prendre plusieurs fois le bateau jusqu'à la capitale. Ils voyaient très peu à cause du brouillard, ce qui était très inconfortable. Les nombreux pêcheurs qu'ils rencontrèrent acceptèrent facilement de les transporter et ils furent en un temps record en ville.  
Des cloches sonnaient dix-huit heures.

- Il nous faut un hôtel pas cher, de préférence peu fréquenté et isolé.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Lee. On n'est pas des ennemis.  
- Mais des étrangers, ce qui attire tout autant l'attention.

Leee le regarda, la bouche entr'ouverte. Il dégaina un carnet et nota ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Allons-y !

Ils marchèrent dans les rues qui avaient une forte odeur de poisson, dûes aux cageots entassés et remplis de crustacés et de toutes sortes d'animaux marins. Des cordes usées jonchaient les rues et les caniveaux dégoulinaient à côté d'eux. Le ciel était gris et les maisons, peu accueillantes, offraient la touche finale au tableau.  
Ils dépassèrent une taverne, marchèrent encore plusieurs mètres, tournèrent dans une rue à gauche et trouvèrent un hôtel coincé dans une impasse étroite. Les fenêtres donnaient soit sur les paroies, soit, celles d'en haut, sur les toits irréguliers de la ville.

- Tenten, on ira se présenter demain au Mizukage. Pour l'heure, on mange et on se repose.  
- D'accord, firent-ils en coeur, ce qui réjouit Gai.

Il avait vraiment les meilleurs genins de tout Konoha ! Ce sentiment lui permit de garder tout son calme lorsque la dame, à l'accueil, lui assura que non, les chambres donnant sur la rue étaient toutes prises.

- Par contre, celle au dernier étage vient de se libérer ce matin.

Dans sa voix, on entendait non pas une offre, mais une obligation. Ce n'était pas un choix qui leur était accordé, plutôt un renseignement, une direction. Elle nota le nom de Gai, le village de Konoha, le jour et l'heure, leur tendit les clés et ils montèrent jusqu'au dernier étage.  
La pièce était encombrée par les quatre lits aux couvertures bleues claires, légèrement décolorées. Les murs étaient blancs, étrangement propres, sans trous ni quoi que ce soit. Un miroir était accroché à côté d'un fond de tableau qui avait disparu -ne laissant qu'un carré de bois contre le mur. Une estampe avait dûe être accrochée là, un jour, dans une tentative minime d'égailler la pièce. En face, une fenêtre carrée était fermée.  
Gai s'y dirigea directement et l'ouvrit. Il regarda les alentours.

- Bien. Même si ce n'est pas un simple mur en face, il semble presque improbable qu'on soit vus d'ici. L'angle de ce toit en face doit obstruer le champ de vision.

Tous les trois hochèrent la tête, placèrent leurs sacs sur les lits. Lee sortit à manger et les distribua à tout le monde. Tandis qu'ils dégustaient, Lee et Gai échangeaient des propos sur des techniques de Taijitsu.  
Tenten se leva et ouvrit une porte qu'elle n'avait pas vue en entrant.

- On a même droit à une salle de bain !

Ils se tournèrent vers elle et elle leur sourit.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas...  
- Les dames d'abord, annonça avec emphase Gai.  
- Merci.

Elle ferma la porte et se déshabilla. L'eau était froide mais ça lui fit du bien. Elle se savonna le corps et démêla ses cheveux avec ses doigts. Ses muscles se détendirent. Elle sortit et épongea l'eau sur le carrelage. Elle se rhabilla et quitta la pièce.

- C'est libre, se contenta-t-elle d'informer.

Elle s'assit sur le bord d'un lit devant le miroir et refit ses macarons. Neji se leva et entra dans la salle de bain. Elle entendit l'eau tomber puis participa à la conversation sur les techniques des anbus. Lee demandait s'ils avaient tous des techniques différentes, apprises en autodictates, ou s'ils étaient formés quelque part. Tandis que Gai répondait qu'ils avaient quelques apprentissages pour les former, mais que c'était minime comparé à leurs techniques secrètes et individuelles, Tenten annonça qu'elle avait envie de sortir faire un tour.

Lorsque Neji sortit de la salle de bain, la première chose qu'il vit ce fut la disparition de sa coéquipière.

- Où est Tenten ? demanda-t-il avec brusquerie en les coupant dans leur conversation.  
- Dehors.

Il écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux. Neji venait d'une des plus nobles familles de Konoha. Il se promenait rarement dans les rues, encore moins par plaisir, et encore moins dans un village étranger, et encore, encore moins dès le premier jour. C'était donc quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre venant de Tenten.

- Si jamais elle tombe dans une embuscade...  
- Elle a dit qu'elle ne prendrait que quelques minutes. Et tu connais Tenten, elle est prudente, rétorqua Lee.  
- Elle devrait songer plutôt à se reposer. C'est la plus fatiguée de nous tous, et elle le sait parfaitement, lâcha-t-il avec hauteur.  
- Ca va, relax, fit Lee en fronçant les sourcils.

Ils continuèrent leur conversation tandis que Neji rangeait ses affaires dans son sac. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, puis s'assit devant le minuscule bureau dans le coin de la chambre. Un rouleau avait été placé là. Il l'ouvrit. C'était l'histoire officielle de Kiri. Magnifique. Il le reposa et chercha à se détendre en se massant les tempes.  
Soudain, un kunai traversa la fenêtre ouverte, passa au-dessus de leurs tête et se planta dans le bois. Ils crurent tout d'abord à une attaque et sautèrent sur leurs pieds en une fraction de secondes. Puis, il notèrent la précision avec laquelle le kunaï avait fait son entrée et là où il s'était logé. À quelques centimètres à droite, il aurait brisé la glace, à quelques centimètres en haut, en bas ou à gauche, il aurait abîmé le mur. Dire qu'il avait scindé l'air à _ça_ de leurs têtes. Presque rien. L'histoire de quelques centimètres.

- Cette précision... murmura Neji.  
- Tenten, déclara Gai en s'approchant gravement du kunaï.

Un papier y était accroché. Il décrocha le kunaï et le lut :

- Venez immédiatement dehors.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils sortirent en trombe de la pièce et, une fois dehors, Gai ordonna brusquement à Neji d'activer son byakugan, ce que Neji allait justemment faire. Il scinda les rues.

- Elle est derrière la taverne, à deux pas d'ici.  
- Seule ? demanda anxieusement Lee.  
- Oui.  
- Blessée ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Son chakra m'avait l'air le même.

Ils mirent à peine une minute à rejoindre la taverne. Il trouvèrent une petite rue qui jouxtait le bâtiment, la longèrent et découvrirent un petit ïlot de poubelles, de vieilles bicyclettes et de poteaux électriques. Neji leva la tête. Il y avait de nombreux garde-fous successifs. Tenten était sur le quatrième, tout en haut.  
Ils montèrent les parapets en se servant des rebords des fenêtres et des barrières.

- Tenten ? Tu vas bien ? cria Lee.  
- Oui mais dépêchez-vous !

Ils atterrirent à côté d'elle. Tenten pointa du doigt les falaises bordées par une mer houleuse, tout à fait en face, à plusieurs kilomètres de distance.

- J'ai vu un enfant approcher le pied d'une falaise. Il semblait regarder étrangement autour de lui. Il était tout près de la roche et celle-ci s'est ouverte. Il y est entré et elle s'est refermée, expliqua-t-elle rapidement.  
- Comment aurais-tu pu voir ça avec toute cette brume ? demanda Neji avec un ton mauvais.  
- Quand tu la regardes assez longtemps, tu commences à voir à travers. Croyez-moi, rajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers eux, la voix suppliante. Il se passe quelque chose de pas net là-bas. Et cet enfant est peut-être en danger.  
- Tu es sûre que c'en était un ? Tu as peut-être confondu à cause de la distance, s'avança Gai en regardant le pied de la falaise.  
- Non. Je suis sûre que c'était un enfant.

Lee plaça sa main au-dessus de ses yeux et plissa les yeux.

- Si tu dis vrai il devrait ressortir au bout d'un moment non ?  
- Comment ça si je dis vrai ? Je vous jure. Ca s'est passé i peine cinq minutes. Je vous ai envoyé ce kunai au moment-même où la roche se refermait.

À ces mots, Gai et Neji regardèrent d'où on pouvait voir leur fenêtre. Il allèrent jusqu'au bout du garde-fou, se penchèrent vers la gauche et se tordirent le cou,. Ils virent effectivement leur fenêtre ouverte. Et de très loin, ils discernèrent le bois marron du fond du tableau. À l'entendre ça lui avait pris quelques secondes. Gai douta qu'il eut pu faire aussi bien que son élève.

- Neji et Lee commenceront par surveiller ici demain matin. Mais ce soir nous avons besoin de repos. Rentrons à l'hôtel.

Tenten eut la désagréable impression qu'il jugeait ses propos sur son manque de sommeil et, lorsque ses deux coéquipiers hochèrent la tête d'un ton entendu, elle eut l'amère sensation qu'ils pensaient de même. Dire à Lee et Neji de surveiller la falaise demain sonnait comme un compromis pour lui faire plaisir. Elle apprécia très peu, venant de son équipe, ce manque cruel de confiance. C'était l'une des premières fois qu'ils ne la croyaient pas sur parole. Pas immédiatement, ou difficilement du moins. Leur équipe était pourtant l'une des plus stable de tout Konoha grâce à cette lucidité, à cette confiance des uns et des autres, de leurs forces et de leurs caractères. Elle traîna à l'arrière du groupe lorsqu'ils rentrèrent et se coucha immédiatement sans un mot. 

* * *

x chap.2


	3. La falaise et les enfants

**3.**

Le lendemain, Lee et Neji se postèrent sur le quatrième garde-fou en partant du bas, à l'arrière de la taverne. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, et la brume s'était levée. Cependant, ils avaient tout deux la désagréable impression de perdre leur temps à rester assis là, à regarder un paysage qui répondait à leurs attentes seulement par des cris de mouettes. Mais puisqu'ils en avaient reçu l'ordre, et que Tenten était quelqu'un de sensée, ils fixèrent droit devant eux, et sans un mot, la falaise.  
Après une heure immobiles comme des statues, ils ressentirent le besoin de bouger un peu.

- Ca te dit un combat en bas ? demanda Lee en se levant avec énergie.  
- Pour te voir perdre comme d'habitude ? répondit placidement Neji, les paupières à demi-fermées.  
Lee ragea intérieurement. Son ennemi juré... Ca ne lui ferait que plus plaisir de se battre pour lui montrer à quel point il avait progressé !

- Histoire de nous dégourdir, éclaira son coéquipier.  
- Hm. Ok.

Ils se firent face à face, une fois en bas. Lee engagea le combat. Il fit une série de feintes puis vint le véritable coup, dirigé dans la nuque de Neji. Celui-ci se pencha au-dernier moment et ses deux bras s'enfoncèrent brutalement dans le ventre de Lee.

- Ne te sens pas obligé de viser à côté des points vitaux ! s'écria Lee.  
- Hm, tu regretteras tes paroles dans très peu de temps, dans ce cas.

Et ainsi, ils continuèrent à faire valser les poubelles, à sauter de poteau électrique en poteau, à donner coups de poings sur coups de pieds, à éviter, attaquer, se défendre et feinter.

Pendant ce temps-là, les deux autres de l'équipe arpentaient les rues marchandes de la ville, et l'on ne pût dire lequel des deux était le plus dépité d'en être arrivé là.

- Et cette robe ? demanda Tenten en montrant la première qui lui venait sous la main.  
- C'est la fille du Mizukage. Elle doit avoir des vêtements sur mesure. Ceux-là sont ceux que portent les citadins, répondit-il, les épaules bizarrement voûtées, comme s'il n'était pas habitué à les avoir ainsi.

Ils cherchaient des cadeaux pour la petite avant de se présenter chez eux. Ils n'auraient jamais cru que ce serait aussi éreintant et difficile à trouver.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimais quand tu avais son âge ? demanda Gai en jugeant un instrument de musique.  
- Les armes, répondit laconiquement Tenten.  
- Bien sûr, fit-il en hochant de la tête avec vigueur, cachant une note de désespoir dans la voix.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elles aimaient les filles de mon école...? se demanda pour elle-même Tenten. Et pourquoi pas un ruban pour les cheveux ?  
- Ca m'a l'air très bien ça !

Tenten sourit franchement, heureuse.

- Bonjour. Où pouvons-nous trouver des rubans qui conviendraient à une petite fille ? demanda Gai au premier vendeur venu.

Le vendeur se tourna et écarquilla les yeux devant l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ses premiers mots furent trébuchants, voire inexistants. Il retrouva finalement la maîtrise de la parole et répondit avec une cohérence toute nouvelle :

- Chez Mumy & Garunko, peut-être. C'est à quelques pas d'ici. Par-là, indiqua-t-il en agitant vaguement son doigt vers la gauche.  
- Merci, répondit Gai avec un sourire éclatant.

Tenten qui avait entendu, bien qu'elle soit restée à l'entrée du magasin, se hâta déjà de chercher ce fameux Mumy & Garunko. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait pas acheté de nouveaux habits depuis des mois. À vrai dire, à part la forêt et le terrain d'entrainement, elle ne fréquentait plus beaucoup d'endroits. De toute façon elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour tous ces désirs futiles. Elle avait le nécessaire et c'était tant mieux.  
Gai et elle finirent par trouver un ruban rose et blanc, soyeux, et un ensemble à thé qui coûtait très, très cher, mais que Tenten avait repéré de loin. Il était vraiment beau, elle était sûre qu'il plairait. Pour le Mizukaze, l'Hokage avait prévu le coup et donné à Gai un cadeau. Ca allégeait la tâche d'un gros poids.

Ils se dirigèrent enfin vers la fameuse maison -château en fait.

Les portes étaient immenses, en arc, mais pratiquement cachées par deux platanes. Il y en avait très peu dans la ville, et ils évoquèrent fortement Konoha aux deux étrangers. Ils s'avancèrent vers les gardes et Gai montra le laisser-passer. Ils ouvrirent les portes mais derrière, se trouvaient d'autre soldats prêts à s'assurer de l'identité des visiteurs. Il leur fut demandé un mot de passe -Alliance, pédagogie et sécurité-, le prénom de la fille du Mizukage -Ermi Fû-, et finalement, ils demandèrent à Gai de se battre contre eux. Cela ne dura pas longtemps. Tenten avait laissé faire mais on finit -sans qu'elle s'y soit attendu- à s'intéresser aussi à elle.

- Je suis Tenten. J'ai seize ans. Je prétends au grade de chuunin. Oui, je suis quelqu'un d'équilibré. Je n'ai pas de sautes d'humeurs. Les petites filles ne me dérangent le moins du monde, j'ai moi-même une petite sœur.

Les mensonges venaient si vite. Tenten se sentit prendre de l'assurance. Tout semblait si facile, comme si, tout d'un coup, les risques étaient derrière elle, emballés et jetés à la mer avec l'anxiété et l'inconnu. Elle n'avait bien sûr que quatorze ans, ne prétendait pas encore au grade de chuunin, étant tout juste genin depuis deux ans. Elle était, c'est vrai, quelqu'un d'équilibré, mais ça lui arrivait d'avoir des sautes d'humeurs -très rares néanmoins-, et, enfin, n'avait ni frère ni soeur.  
Ils firent bien sûr comme si tout cela allait de soi.

La troisième étape était de répondre à des questions plus difficiles, mais Gai s'en sortit très bien. Les soldats leur parlèrent ensuite du protocole, des bonnes manières, du comment se tenir, de ce qu'il fallait dire et ne pas dire, et ainsi de suite. Les soldats finirent par hocher la tête -Tenten et Gai étaient sûrs. C'était toujours bon à savoir- et les dirigèrent dans l'impressionnante bâtisse rouge, bleue et or. Des sculptures en bois ornaient les différents étages. Au-dessus de la porte en bois d'ébène, le sigle sur fond blanc du Mizukage était aussi large que la porte. On ne voyait que ça.

Tenten serra, pour la première fois de sa vie, la main à un kage. C'était un immense honneur. Il se présentait bien. Accueillant et sollicitant les nouvelles, offrant des anecdotes amusantes et respectable. Mais la lueur dans son regard fit frémir Tenten.

- Ah, ce n'est pas la chaleur de Konoha, commenta-t-il en la regardant du coin de l'oeil.  
- C'est vrai, dit-elle faiblement.

Il savait très bien pourquoi elle avait frémi.

- Vous êtes donc Tenten.  
- Enchantée, répéta-t-elle inutilement.  
- Vous n'avez pas apporté de livres ou quoi que ce soit avec vous ?

La question figea Gai et Tenten. À quoi avaient-ils pensé ? Quels idiots !

- On ne pensait pas commencer dès aujourd'hui, accorda Gai-sensei avec une petite grimace qui se voulait amusée.  
- Non, en effet, nous ne sommes pas obligés.  
- Hm, Hokage-sama vous offre ceci, présenta Gai en tendant son cadeau. Et nous avons un présent pour votre fille aussi.  
- J'en suis honoré, merci beaucoup. Ermi Fû ?

Tenten ne l'avait même pas entendue derrière les panneaux en lin. Bien sûr, la présence de qui que ce soit était tout de suite détectée pour un kage.

- Bonjour. Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, souffla la jeune fille en ouvrant le panneau.

Elle resta à distance respectueuse. Sa chevelure brune était retenue par une coiffure soignée, grâce à un ensemble d'ornements en écaille de tortue. Des fleurs y étaient également accrochées et des pointes en bois sculptées réequilibraient la structure. C'était époustouflant. Son visage était très rond, doux et charmant. Ses yeux étincelaient et elle paraissait être une enfant très intelligente.  
Tenten crut que sa venue ne servirait à rien ; cette jeune fille devait déjà tout savoir. Elle se dit aussi, distraitement, qu'elle aurait pu soigner un peu plus sa coiffure. Rajouter quelques éléments... Mais elle n'en avait jamais pris l'habitude et puis, après tout, c'était une ninja. Mais juste pour cette occasion, elle aurait pu faire un effort, ce qui aurait été un signe de respect.

- Nous également, répondit agréablement Gai en se baissant -et Tenten le mima aussitôt.  
- Si vous voulez bien accepter nos présents, formula maladroitement Tenten -elle n'avait jamais vouvoyé d'enfant.  
- C'est très gentil de votre part. Je suis comblée, sourit-elle en découvrant le ruban et l'ensemble à thé.  
Tenten était déconcertée de voir autant de politesse en une si petite personne. Elle se demanda brièvement si Hinata, la cousine de Neji -ou même ce-dernier-, avaient eus à apprendre ce genre de protocole.  
Ermi Fû remercia une nouvelle fois et son père en fit de même.  
Tenten sourit, heureuse de voir tant de bonté. Elle ne savait pas que c'était aussi chaleureux de se présenter chez le Mizukage. À Konoha, il lui semblait qu'on débarquait au bureau et c'était tout. Ici même leurs vêtements de ninjas paraissaient déplacés -surtout la combinaison verte moulante du maître !  
Devant tant de richesse, c'est vrai, on osait peu contester le pouvoir du kage. Cependant, il sembla à Tenten que tout ceci n'était qu'une vitrine et, qu'en dehors, dans la capitale, voire même en dehors, tout n'était pas aussi rose.

Ils quittèrent le château providentiel et revinrent lentement jusqu'à l'appartement. Gai surveillait s'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Rien ne l'alerta, mais il continua à y porter une totale attention. Tenten faisait donc semblant de parler pour deux.  
Heureusement, ni juunin, ni ambu n'avaient l'air de les suivre.

Ils ouvrirent la porte et découvrirent Lee et Neji, installés sur les lits dans un silence de mort. L'un pensait ses plaies, l'autre lisait un livre.

- Eh bien... commenta Tenten en les regardant avec fatigue.

Ils ne changeaient pas vraiment. Elle pouvait aisément deviner ce qui s'était passé. Ils avaient surveillé la falaise, puis ils s'étaient battus, puis on leur avait dit de déguerpir. Ils s'étaient alors promenés dans les rues, à l'affût de quelque chose de pas net, mais n'avaient rien trouvé. Désespérés par cette mission, ils étaient rentrés à l'appartement.  
Elle s'adossa et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Vous avez vu l'enfant ?, demanda-t-elle.  
- Non.  
- Vous y êtes retournés l'après-midi ?  
- Non.

Elle les regarda presque méchamment, ce qui les surpris quelque peu. Tenten était juste très agacée que personne ne croie ce qu'elle leur avait dit. Pour elle, ce n'était pas du tout un comportement naturel -elle l'avait vu, elle l'avait bien vu- et puisqu'ils étaient, après tout, à l'affût de la moindre anomalie, alors c'était de leur devoir de réserver plus d'égard à ses paroles. Mais comme c'étaient deux cornichons trop occupés à se battre, alors elle avait décidé qu'elle irait elle-même surveiller la falaise. Mais pas ce soir.

- Comment ça s'est passé aujourd'hui ? demanda Lee.  
- Très bien. On a seulement discuté avec le Mizukage et sa fille. Tenten commencera demain. Pour l'heure il nous faut absolument des livres sur Konoha. On a oublié d'en prendre.  
- En voilà déjà un, lança Neji. Le temps que vous en trouviez d'autre.

Il leur tendit son livre. C'était un essai sur les techniques des plus grandes familles de Konoha. Une mine d'or.

- Où as-tu trouvé un livre pareil ? C'est sacrément rare... Ils dévoilent de grandes techniques et beaucoup sont secrètes -ou considérées comme, enchaîna Gai en le feuilletant avec étonnement.  
- Bibliothèque familiale, répondit Neji en croisant les bras, l'air distrait par autre chose.  
- C'est époustouflant. Regarde Lee.

Tous deux découvrirent le livre avec émerveillement.

- On ne pourra jamais montrer ça à Ermi Fû. C'est un livre confidentiel. Il appartient à Konoha, les rabroua Tenten.  
- Hrm, oui bien sûr, fit Gai en se redressant. Neji c'est gentil mais ce qu'on recherche c'est plutôt.. l'histoire de Konoha, les lois, les alliances faites par le passé.  
- En outre, vous n'avez pas besoin de livres, lâcha Neji en tournant son regard vers eux.  
- Eh bien... pour illustrer nos propos, ou pour les citations, ça peut nous être utile. Et puis ça fait plus... professionnel. Autant jouer à fond notre rôle.

Il y eut un silence puis Neji jeta un froid dans la chambre.

- Cette mission ne rime à rien.

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. 

* * *

- On était tous d'accord avec Neji, même si Gai-sensei le cachait bien. On mentait sur nos identités, on cherchait un indice impossible à trouver... nos journées ne menaient à rien, et, en plus, on ne pouvait pas se battre.

Tenten fit une pause puis ajouta d'un ton triste :

- Cette mission nous paraissait être un fiasco total.

Tenten se leva, marcha dans son appartement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Son ami Machiwa était assis sur son lit et l'écoutait avec attention.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

Tenten poussa un soupir et étendit ses bras derrière elle, contre l'évier de la cuisine. Elle fixa son ami puis résuma la suite de la mission :

- On a continué comme le premier jour. Un matin, Gai-sensei et moi avons été à la première librairie venue pour acheter des livres sur Konoha. On les a même cornés et annotés pour qu'ils ne paraissent pas neufs. Quant à Neji et Lee, ils sont retournés surveiller la falaise derrière la taverne.  
- Ils ont vu l'enfant ? demanda Machiwa en l'interrompant.  
- Non.  
- Oh.  
- Mais ils y sont retournés, devant mon insistance -bien que, je crois, Lee fut pendant un temps le seul à y aller-. Et, finalement, au bout de la quatrième ou cinquième fois, je ne sais plus, ils ont discerné une silhouette au loin qui s'approchait du pied de la falaise.  
- Ils devaient être surpris, commenta son ami.  
- Que j'aie raison ? lança Tenten, et sa voix ressemblait à un fouet qui claque.

C'était très rare qu'elle utile ce ton. Tenten était quelqu'un de vive, spontanée, mais aussi capable de s'adapter très vite aux situations. Elle prenait à coeur ce qui l'entourait et ce qu'elle disait, ce qui la rendait aimable et enjouée, sans pour autant que ce caractère soit exagéré ou hors limite. Elle prenait toujours la peine d'y apporter un calme objectif et raisonné. Alors ici... ce ton semblait étranger à elle.

- Non, non, de voir ça. Ca devait être surprenant. Et puis peut-être un peu, oui, vu qu'ils ne te croyaient pas du tout...

Machiwa s'embrouillait dans ses explications. Le regard de son amie l'incitait à répondre vite mais il avait aussi à coeur d'atténuer la vérité qui aurait pu la blesser, sans pour autant oublier que la vérité, il ne la voyait que de son point de vue qui était, pour ainsi dire, des plus lointains.

- Dans tous les cas, ignora Tenten, comme c'était leur seule piste, ils s'y sont davantage intéressés.  
- Et toi ?  
- Oh, ça se passait bien avec Ermi Fû. Elle était débrouillarde. Un peu trop peut-être. Elle n'a que neuf-ans. J'étais anxieuse à ses côtés car je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec les petites, encore moins quand elles sont aussi importantes -socialement. En tout cas, elle était gentille et consciencieuse mais j'avais l'impression que rien de ce que je disais ne l'intéressait.  
En somme, je résumais ce qu'on avait appris à l'école et ce que j'avais pu lire dans les livres sur Konoha. Ce qu'elle préférait c'était bien sûr les anecdotes sur le village qu'un professeur de Kiri n'aurait pas pu fournir.  
- Tu lui as parlé de Tsunade ?  
- Et comment ! Comment j'aurais pu passer à côté ? C'est d'ailleurs ce jour-là...

Il attendit mais, devant son silence, dû finalement reprendre la parole.

- Quoi ce jour-là ?  
- Hm, elle semblait davantage m'écouter quand je lui ai parlé de la légendaire Tsunade -peut-être devant mon entrain à l'évoquer- et de fil en aiguille, elle m'a posé des questions sur mon enfance. Comment j'étais arrivée à devenir ninja, et ainsi de suite.

Il resta silencieux mais ne la lâcha pas du regard. D'un, il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ce _jour-là_, et de deux, il voulait qu'elle continue sur sa lancée. L'assistance de Machiwa fut telle que Tenten approfondit :

- Je lui ai donc répondu que quand j'étais petite, il était impossible, voire inimaginable qu'une fille, chez moi, devienne ninja. Devant tant d'injustice -et pour d'autres raisons que j'ai survolées- je lui ai déclaré que les armes m'intriguaient trop pour penser à autre chose. Je m'entraînais donc en cachette avec le maître d'armes de mes cousins. Et puis, par la suite, les légendes des combats de Tsunade-sama m'ont incitées à devenir une grande ninja. Et après elle a tenu à me voir à l'oeuvre.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui, et il n'y a avait personne pour nous surveiller. Gai était en réunion avec le Mizukage. Du coup je lui ai donné une petite épée et nous avons fait comme si nous nous battions. C'est à ce moment-là qu'un homme a entendu les coups derrière la porte. Il est entré, plein de détresse, et m'a éloignée d'elle. Je me suis excusée un millions de fois, même si Ermi Fû n'était pas du tout blessée. La seule chose qui avait changé était la chaleur sur ses joues. Mais comme il semblait très protecteur envers elle, j'ai laissé faire. Il s'est présenté, tout de même -c'était le conseiller-, puis il est reparti. Et du coin de l'oeil, je l'ai vu entrer dans son bureau. C'était une très bonne avancée pour notre mission.  
- Le conseiller...  
- Hm. Je te sers encore ? demanda Tenten en lui présentant une carafe d'eau.  
- Oui, merci, fit-il en se levant pour lui présenter son verre. Et ensuite ?  
- Et bien on a compris que le conseiller avait créé un sort d'illusion sur Ermi Fû -ou bien il la manipulait. Il lui faisait croire qu'il était son père.  
- Hein ? lâcha Machiwa en tombant sur le lit de Tenten.  
- Du coup, Ermi Fû fait semblant de respecter son vrai père. Et puis elle s'autorise à sortir dehors habillée en civile.  
- Tu l'as suivie ? Demanda Machiwa avec suspicion.  
- Bien sûr. Devine jusqu'où elle allait ?

Il la regarda avec une curiosité dévorante.

- La falaise ?  
- Bravo Machi, voilà le romancier qui se réveille ! s'exclama-t-elle en remplissant à nouveau la carafe. Mais non, ce n'était pas là. J'y ai cru moi aussi, cependant. Elle est allée chez un pêcheur qui l'entraînait aux armes.  
- Aux armes ? Mais pourquoi ?  
- J'en sais rien, avoua Tenten. Cette mission recèle encore beaucoup de zones d'ombre.

Il hocha la tête puis lui fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très étonnée.

- Tu t'y attendais ? lui demanda-t-il en la regardant avec intensité.  
- Oui. Enfin... je savais qu'elle avait déjà tenu une arme. Elle ne tremblait pas en portant celle que je lui avais passée, et sa prise était la bonne. Sa position l'était moins, mais peut-être n'avait-elle pas appris ou faisait-elle semblant.  
- Qui te dit qu'elle n'a pas juste observé les soldats ?  
- Il y a une différence entre observer la prise d'un soldat et t'exercer toi-même régulièrement, rétorqua Tenten avec expérience. Et puis je l'ai vue par la fenêtre s'entraîner aux armes.  
- D'accord... Et ensuite ?  
- Je n'ai pas pu faire grand chose de plus. Gai-sensei écoutait dorénavant les conversations dans le bureau du conseiller - c'est lui qui a sur pour l'illusion ou la manipulation exercée sur la petite-, et Lee et Neji se sont concentrés sur cette maison de pêcheur.  
- Ils ont trouvé quelque chose ?  
- Un nombre impressionnant d'enfants qui défilaient, entrant et sortant à différentes heures de la journée et de la nuit.

Il resta silencieux, se gratta le menton, but une gorgée puis déclara :

- Donc, si je résume, vous aviez un faux père, une enfant dégourdie, un pêcheur qui maniait l'épée, et une falaise.  
- Et tous les autres enfants.  
- Vous les soupçonniez ? Ce ne sont que des enfants. Pet-être qu'ils sont orphelins et que le pêcheur...  
- Un ninja soupçonne tout le monde. Et ces enfants étaient manipulés. Tu vois ta réaction ? C'est celle que tout le monde a des enfants. Ils sont innocents, il sont capables d'aucun mal, et ainsi de suite. Et bien ce sont eux qui s'approchaient des soldats et, au fil des mois, qui faisaient vaciller la base solide de l'armée de Kiri.  
- Eux ? mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ?  
- On sait pas bien. On est partis de Kiri avant d'en connaitre davantage. Sans doute que le conseiller avait le pouvoir de s'emparer de leurs corps, comme le pouvoir de la famille Yamanaka à Konoha.  
- De qui ?  
- Tu sais, la fille blonde rivale de Sakura.  
- Ah oui... Mais comment tu connais son pouvoir ? Vous ne vous êtes pas affrontées encore.  
- C'était écrit dans le livre de Neji. Je t'ai dit qu'il lisait un manuel sur les techniques des plus grandes familles de Konoha. Et bien les Yamanaka en font partie avec leur manipulation de l'esprit et leur transmutation des corps.  
- C'est impressionnant. Vous pensez que le conseiller vient de Konoha ?  
- Gai le soupçonne mais on en sait pas plus. Il a informé les shinobis qui sont sur place et c'est à eux que revient la suite de l'enquête. Nous, il était temps qu'on se retire, notre présence commençait à se faire sentir.  
- Et Ermi Fû ?  
- On pense qu'elle était manipulée aussi, et sa place dans la maison du Mizukage lui permettait un plus grand rôle encore que les autres enfants.  
- Et la falaise ?  
- On imagine que c'est là-bas que les enfants étaient manipulés et recevaient les ordres. On en sait pas beaucoup plus, comme je te l'ai dit.

Il y eut un silence dans la chambre de Tenten puis Machiwa conclut l'échange.

- Hé bien, je veux bien encore un verre d'eau, demanda-t-il avec un sourire épuisé. 

* * *

x chap.3


	4. Défaite cuisante

** Lisou. **Merci pour tes commentaires, ils motivent vraiment ! Je n'avais pas pensé au théâtre en résumant la mission dans un dialogue... En fait c'était plutôt ça le but : résumer avant que je m'étende trop ^^ J'ai quand même beaucoup aimé ton lien. Ca faisait comme si j'avais écrit quelque chose d'intelligent, alors qu'en fait... (^^)  
J'espère que la suite te plaira. Encore merci. **  
**

* * *

**4.**

Durant la semaine qui suivit, l'équipe de Gai reçut une autre mission, mais de rang D, cette fois. Il était question de soldats qui rodaient autour de Konoha. Pour plus de sécurité, l'Hokage les avait chargés de venir à leur rencontre.  
Les soldats au nombre de quatre, tous adultes bien que l'un fut moins âgé que les autres, ne se laissèrent pas faire. Leur nindô le leur interdissait mais, surtout, battre en retraire devant tant de gamins leur paraissait inimaginable.  
Lee fut le premier à répondre à l'attaque. Neji et Tenten n'en demandaient pas mieux non plus. Les soldats reçurent des pluies de kunaïs avant que Neji ne les mettent hors d'état de combattre. L'un d'eux était même sévèrement touché et crachait bien plus de sang que les autres. Sans doute Neji saisit brièvement qu'il s'y jouait là plus qu'un esprit de compagnons de route, mais un solide lien de parenté. Ce devait même être le jeune frère du leader, qui les menaça, enhardi par une hargne non contenue.  
Avant que Gai ne s'approche d'eux, le regard de Neji lui fit ravaler sa haine et les fit déguerpir. 

Gai félicita Lee pour sa vitesse, malgré les poids autour de ses chevilles tandis que Tenten faisait disparaître ses armes. Ses sourcils étaient froncés par l'effort, l'adrénaline et la concentration que demandaient un combat. Mais ses lèvres conservaient ce même sourire satisfait et fier d'être la coéquipière de ninjas si doués. Une lueur vacilla dans son regard cependant. Toutes ses attaques avaient, certes, épuisés les combattants adverses, mais aucune ne les avaient touchés.

Elle n'y fit pas attention et il rentrèrent au village.  
La routine. 

Elle revint chez elle après que Gai les eurent chaleureusement félicités. 

- Je vous sens plus que prêt pour la suite ! La fougue de la jeunesse sommeille en vous, et vous serez des adversaires redoutables à l'examen !, s'était-il exclamé. 

Tenten se doucha et se changea. Elle habitait cet appartement depuis qu'elle était devenue genin. Sa famille habitait loin de la capitale et il lui fallait plus d'une heure et demi pour rejoindre le coeur de Konoha, ce qui était devenu très handicapant avant chaque nouvelle mission. De plus, elle ressentait la profonde nécessité de se couper de sa famille, maintenant qu'elle était parvenue seule à devenir celle qu'elle voulait être. Les autres raisons étaient plus secrètes. Elle s'interdit d'y penser pour le moment, se réjouissant seulement de son nouveau chez-elle. 

L'appartement ne comportait que deux pièces, l'une pour la salle de bain, l'autre pour tout le reste. Quand elle entrait chez elle, la porte venait dire bonjour à la petite cuisine, à droite. Une table carrée en bois clair était surchargée de papiers et d'armes. Il semblait qu'elle n'avait pas mangé là depuis longtemps.  
À gauche, tout de suite près d'elle, deux commodes se tenaient la main. L'une faisait office de garde-manger quand l'autre regroupait draps et habits. Calé contre cette commode, un petit bureaux était éclairé par la fenêtre. De celle-ci pendait un pantin en paille criblé de kunais. Il avait été placé là car, lorsqu'il y avait du vent, il bougeait dans tous les sens, ce qui était bien plus intéressant qu'une cible fixe.  
Son lit se trouvait en face et obstruait l'entrée de la salle de bain mais de toute façon, elle n'aurait pas pu disposer autrement les meubles. Elle se contentait donc d'enjamber le lit pour joindre la salle d'eau. L'appartement était certes, mais le loyer n'était pas trop cher même en plein centre-ville. Et puis le propriétaire était agréable et facilement disponible. 

Tenten n'avait pas beaucoup de goût à décorer son environnement ; sa présence suffisait à le rendre vivant. Nostalgique de la forêt qu'elle avait quittée, elle avait placé de nombreux pots de thym, de menthe et de basilique autour de l'évier.  
Des livres étaient disposés près de la tête du lit et offraient un joyeux désordre, une culture brute et vive qui n'exprimait aucune superficialité. Le bureau était, quant à lui, bien rangé et les pots d'encre étaient soigneusement placés près des pinceaux. Un parchemin laissait entrevoir le début d'une lettre adressée à sa mère. Elle commençait par des banalités et se finissait d'ailleurs là, comme si Tenten n'avait plus sur quoi dire ensuite et l'aurait laissé en attente.  
Les murs de la pièce étaient d'un blanc crémeux. Un cadre avait été accroché, représentant un poisson peint à l'encre de chine. Son mouvement ondulant mettait en valeur ses nageoires souples et longues qui se confondaient finalement dans le fond blanc de la peinture. Celle-ci inspirait un calme et une sérénité bienvenue, presque illusoire.  
À côté du lit, on pouvait remarquer un cadre de l'équipe de Gai au tout début de sa formation. Lee n'avait pas encore copié à l'identique le look de son maître. Lui, Gai et Tenten souriaient mais Neji regardait durement devant lui, comme s'il eût voulu activer son byakugan et toucher les points vitaux de l'appareil pour le dézinguer. 

Elle sortit de chez elle et s'assit à la terrasse du salon de thé. Elle était installée près de la rambarde et avait une vue imprenable sur les toits de Konoha. Son ami Machiwa s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle le regarda avec un sourire dans les yeux. Il avait un tablier blanc sur lequel le symbole du magasin y était dessiné et un slogan qui exprimait avec joie les bienfaits du thé. Il rougit, le cacha maladroitement puis se gratta la nuque. 

- Alors ? asséna-t-il d'une voix précipitée.  
- Thé au jasmin, s'te-plaît. Et le gâteau de ta mère, celui aux pommes...  
- C'est noté. 

Et il partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Il avait trois ans de plus que Tenten, le corps grandiloquant, la barbe soulignant sa mâchoire, et l'envie de partir du salon de ses parents toujours plus forte à mesure que les jours passaient. Tenten l'avait rencontré par le biais de sa soeur qui avait le même âge que Tenten. Toutes d'eux s'entendaient assez bien, jusqu'à ce que Tenten consacre toutes ses journées à s'entrainer. Leurs goûts communs changèrent peu à peu. Parfois elles discutaient encore, souvent de banalités, parfois des ninjas. La soeur de Machiwa collectionnait les cartes sur les ninjas -garçons- qui lui plaisaient et s'extasiait sur leur force, leur physique, bref, sur tout ce que Tenten trouvait ennuyeux exprimé de cette manière. Elle préférait largement quand elle en parlait avec Lee autour d'un bol de ramens ou en s'entraînant avec Neji. Le sujet de conversation prenait alors une dimension personnelle car ils avaient eux-même l'expérience au quotidien d'une vie de ninja. De ce que ça veut dire d'être si fort que ça en ningutsu ou taijutsu. Les comparaisons qui s'opéraient entre ninjas de plusieurs grades et de plusieures familles officialisaient l'envergure de ce qui était dit, plutôt que le simple fait de collectionner les cartes. 

Machiwa revint avec une tasse fumante et une part de gâteau. Il n'avait plus de tablier et s'assit devant elle, le bras droit posé négligemment sur la rambarde. 

- Je suis en permission, déclara-t-il abruptement, comme si, à peine formulée, la question était déjà classée. 

Tenten l'imagina supplier sa mère à l'arrière du magasin pour ne plus faire le service, l'histoire d'un quart d'heure, le temps de pouvoir lui parler un peu. Elle sourit, et il devina qu'elle avait bien deviné. Il se racla la gorge. 

- J'ai lu les livres que tu avais déposé devant la porte, l'autre jour.  
- Ah ! Et alors, toujours la même vocation ?  
- Absolument. Plus je reste ici, plus j'ai envie de devenir auteur. Y'en a un en particulier qui m'a plu. Il montrait que les ninjas peuvent parfois être lâches et battre en retraite. C'était une autobiographie. Je l'ai trouvée si honnête, si puissante, que j'ai décidé que mon premier roman parlerait de ninjas.  
- Je serai ta première lectrice dans ce cas, déclara Tenten avec un sourire tout en découpant son gâteau. 

Elle le mangea avec un plaisir non feint, se léchant les doigts puis buvant deux longues gorgées. 

- Ce serait bien si tu écrivais tes missions aussi. Comme ça, j'aurais davantage de détails sur ce que tu ressens au moment des attaques, et tout ça. Ca me paraît capital. Et puis les mémoires que j'ai eues jusqu'ici n'appartenaient qu'à des vieux croûtons.

Tenten éclata de rire mais brisa ses espoirs.

- Je crois que les missions sont assez confidentielles. Ce que je te raconte là, ce n'est pas grande chose mais, parfois, je pense que ça devrait rester secret.

Il fit une mine déçue mais se jura de revenir sur le sujet un jour ou l'autre.

- Et sinon, tu n'es pas trop stressée ?

En vérité Tenten ne pensait qu'à ça. L'examen avait lieu demain et tout à l'heure elle irait encore s'entraîner avec ses coéquipiers.

- Ca va. On est super motivés. On va les écraser, garantit Tenten en buvant son thé.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de voir son expression. Lorsqu'elle déposa sa tasse, il ne regardait plus dans sa direction.

- Machiwa ! cria sa mère par-delà la terrasse.  
- Oups, je dois filer. Ne prends pas de risques inutiles et entrainez-vous bien.  
- Mais oui, t'inquiète pas. 

* * *

Tenten s'entraînait dans la forêt avec ses coéquipiers.  
Sans surprise, la conversation tourna autour de l'examen qu'ils auraient déjà pu passer l'an dernier. Ils sentaient vraiment que le retarder avait été la bonne décision. La cohésion dans le groupe était plus forte. Chacun connaissait les forces des autres et de quoi ils étaient capables. Du pire comme du meilleur et, sur ce point, Gai insista grandement pour que Neji ne fasse rien d'imprévu contre Hinata Hyûga, et encore moins s'ils devaient s'affronter. Il avait lâché son accord du bout des lèvres et était parti s'entraîner plus loin avec une vigueur accrue.  
Et justement, les trois genins avaient eu plus d'expérience en combat, en analyse, en stratagèmes. Ils étaient devenus plus forts. C'était notamment visible chez Lee dont la vitesse ne cessait d'augmenter. Tenten était fière du maître en Taijitsu qu'il devenait. Ses principes étaient toujours placés en avant quand il combattait, et Tenten réalisait qu'elle s'était vraiment prise d'affection pour lui, comme d'un véritable ami. La différence était flagrante entre ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui et pour Neji. Ce-dernier était si froid avec tout le monde et si hautain qu'il était parfois dur de l'entendre sans réagir fortement contre lui -Lee se contrôlait moins bien que Tenten de ce côté-là.  
Lee, en effet, était capable de pas mal de bavures. Son comportement la faisait souvent le traiter d'idiot mais sous cet air rustre, elle conservait pour lui un respect et une confiance infaillibles.  
Et la palme vint finalement lors de la seconde épreuve, lorsqu'il tomba, seul, sur une Sakura en détresse. Tenten s'était personnellement chargée de le faire revenir à lui en le secouant comme un pommier. Elle ne le ménagea pas en le traitant d'imbécile et en le rappellant, qu'en plus d'avoir agi sans Neji et elle, il s'était pris une raclée. Il était cependant moins désolé que dépité de s'être fait battre, et elle-même n'en revenait pas qu'il ait perdu. S'il n'avait pas été seul face aux trois ninjas du village du Son, il les aurait massacrés, ça ne faisait aucun doute. 

* * *

Et puis vint la troisième épreuve. 

On annonça le nom de Temari et de Tenten après que tant d'autres se soient affrontés. Tenten, encouragée par Lee, descendit jusqu'à l'arène. Une foule de sentiments la saisirent. 

Elle était là, enfin. Face à son premier véritable adversaire. Pour son examen de genin. Seule face à quelqu'un de Suna, déjà réputés pour avoir finis la deuxième épreuve en un temps record.  
Elle serra les poings. Sa détermination était totale, comme toujours. Ses sourcils froncés prouvaient sa concentration et le froid constat de ce que le combat pouvait donner comme résultat. Et puis un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. À peine visible depuis les gradins. Peut-être que son équipe, qui la connaissait suffisamment, pouvait le percevoir. Elle avait toujours cette étrange exultation avant un combat. Cette exultation qui prouvait à n'importe qui qu'elle était faite pour être ninja. 

- Allez-y ! 

Tenten évalua son adversaire sans bouger. Pendant plusieures minutes, rien ne se passa. Elle calculait la distance qu'il fallait entre elles pour être en mesure d'attaquer ou de se défendre. Le combat commença par des valves acerbes de la part de Temari. Des moqueries, rien que des moqueries. Tenten s'ordonna au calme absolu.  
Et puis elle courut. De plus en plus vite, tout autour de sa cible. Un kunaï par l'avant. Un deuxième par l'arrière. Pour le jeu. Soudain, elle déploya une vive attaque. Une cinquantaine d'armes filèrent droit vers la kunoichi.  
La fumée se dégagea. Temari n'avait pas bougé et aucune arme ne l'avait touchée. C'était impensable. Tenten visait toujours juste, qu'importe la distance, qu'importe le nombre de cibles qu'elle devait viser ou leur vitesse. Qu'importe. Elle visait _toujours_ juste. Cependant, même ses plus vives et puissantes attaques manquaient sa cible.

Bien. C'était le premier obstacle qu'elle rencontrait. C'aurait été trop simple sinon. Elle ignora les moqueries de Temari et changea de technique. Elle fit un signe des mains et son sort d'invocation la propulsa en l'air. Sa détente lui permettait de rester longtemps à cette hauteur, ce qui lui permettait d'évaluer la zone de combat et, autre chose, d'invoquer ses fameux parchemins remplis d'armes. Tel un immense ruban, il tourna autour d'elle de plus en plus vite tandis qu'elle invoquait les armes de son répertoire. Les plus coupantes. Les plus vives. Les plus grosses. Les plus dangereuses. Tout.  
Une pluie de lames chutèrent vers son adversaire.  
Temari ouvrit son éventail. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre sinon. C'était incroyable. Si même ça, ça ne fonctionnait pas...  
Tenten souffla, au sol, épuisée. Bon. Dernière solution. Elle sauta à nouveau en l'air et invoqua les dragons jumeaux. Sa technique était des plus impressionnantes. Sa fine silhouette valsait parmi les armes qui jaillissaient comme des flèches, comme des fusées. Leur nombre inégal et toujours plus fort était incalculable. Leur précision était totale. Les dragons se soulevèrent jusqu'en haut puis fondirent sur Temari, remplis de lames tranchantes. 

Et rien.  
Toujours, toujours, toujours rien ! 

Bon sang ! Et pourtant elle était encouragée par Lee et Gai-sensei qui lui criaient, quelque part dans les limbes de son esprit, à moins que ce ne soit au-dessus de sa tête, que la fougue de la jeunesse était en elle. Mais c'était trop tard. 

Elle n'eut pas le temps de descendre, déjà Temari attaquait avec une puissante bourrasque qui dura, dura... Le vent lui cisaillait la peau et déchirait toute pensée lucide. Tout chakra fut impossible à émettre. Les rafales de vent lui firent perdre connaissance. Elle ressentit une chute violente, le goût amer d'un fiasco total, puis plus rien. 

* * *

x chap.4


	5. Le contre-coup

**5.**

_(N.B : Tsunade arrive plus tôt que prévu. On se déride, c'est normal !)_

* * *

Son bras se replia sur ses yeux quand elle se remémora le combat. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. La scène se formait sous ses paupières, tranchante comme un scalpel. Elle ne ressentait aucune douleur plus fortement que celle de l'humiliation, à laquelle se mélangeait une contrariété et une frustration pénibles.  
Aucune de ses attaques n'avaient eu d'effet. Pire, elle avait manqué une cible fixe.  
Sa gorge s'effritait. Elle pleura de désespoir. Elle n'arriverait jamais au niveau de Tsunade-sama. Elle se revoyait faire des pompes avec son équipe, combattre avec acharnement à l'image de Lee, persévérer, croire dans les paroles de Gai, trouver en quoi elle pourrait briller, se trouver elle-même.  
Cela signifiait-il qu'elle s'était perdue ?

Elle se redressa et bascula ses jambes vers le sol. Son dos arrondi exprimait un accablement total.

- Je croyais avoir progressé, murmura-t-elle en regardant ses paumes cicatrisées.

Elle se leva et ouvrit les volets. La lumière éclaira son corps affaibli, ses traits tirés, ses pensées moroses.

- Quelle brillante kunoichi je suis devenue, fit-elle dune voix éteinte et ironique.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre mais la referma aussitôt. Le vent lui faisait trop penser à celui de Temari.

- Reprends-toi. Tous les ninjas connaissent des défaites.

Elle se lava le visage puis se changea avec une lenteur qui témoignait de l'état de son corps. Tenten sortit dans le couloir. Il était vide et plongé dans une semi-obscurité. Elle marchait, l'esprit en prise par d'amères pensées. Et puis elle entendit la voix de Gai-sensei qui passait dans un couloir transversal.

- Je vous en prie, Tsunade-Sama. Soignez-le. Soignez Lee !

Tsunade-sama... C'était bien elle. En chair et en os. Elle passa devant Tenten sans la voir. Son profil était tel qu'il avait été décrit dans toutes les légendes lues par Tenten. Son regard était sévère, sérieux.  
C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait, et elle mesurait comme jamais la distance qui les séparait.

Soudain, le choc la figea. Lee... Qu'était-il arrivé ?

Elle courut à leur suite mais ils avaient déjà disparus dans le dédale de couloirs. Lee. Il en avait trop fait, comme d'habitude. Contre qui s'était-il mesuré ? Et la voix de Gai-sensei... Elle ne l'avait jamais entendue si affolée. Lee devait être gravement blessé. Qui donc aurait pu lui faire ça ? Elle pensa à Sasuke, descendant des Uchiwa, mais il avait déjà combattu. Neji aurait été le deuxième capable de le blesser à ce point, mais il était dans leur équipe. Personne d'autre de Konoha n'était assez fort pour battre Lee.

Suna.

Tenten trouva la sortie de l'hôpital au pas de course. Le soleil l'éblouit. Le village du Sable devait être responsable... bon sang, si Lee s'était mesuré contre le roux... Son coeur se balançait dans sa cage thoracique. Ses tripes se tordaient dans tous les sens. Elle mit sa main devant ses yeux et regarda la cour. Elle discerna de loin Ino et Sakura qui tenaient des fleurs dans leurs mains. Elles devaient être en visite.

- Que s'est-il passé ? souffla Tenten. Comment va Lee ?

Les deux filles avaient le visage marqué par la souffrance. Elles la regardèrent, la reconnurent, et formulèrent du bout des lèvres une réponse qui laissa Tenten sans voix.

- Lee a combattu contre Gaara du Sable.  
- Il... il s'est battu vaillamment. Il a percé la barrière de sable. Je n'aurais jamais cru... compléta Sakura à mi-voix.  
- Ils nous a à tous montré à quel point il était fort. Il en a fait beaucoup trop cependant, l'aida Ino.  
- À la fin, le sable de Gaara lui a brisé le bras et la jambe. Sa colonne vertébrale va très mal aussi.

Tenten compris confusément que Gaara maîtrisait la technique du sable, qu'il avait été malmené par Lee, et que ce-dernier avait déployé toute la force dont il était capable. Oh non, il avait même dû en fournir davantage. Une pénible série d'images lui flotta devant les yeux et elle se tint à l'arbre près du banc. Elle vit du sang, beaucoup de sang. Et entendit des os se craquer. Et le cri de Lee, douloureux.

- Ce type a voulu le tuer... formula Tenten d'une voix presque inaudible, qui ressemblait autant à une question qu'à une affirmation.  
- Rien que son regard aurait tué n'importe qui, marmonna Ino dans un frisson de dégoût.  
- Hm, Tenten... c'est ça ? Lee est très faible mais ce matin on l'a trouvé là, dans la cour, en train de faire des pompes. Son état le lui interdisait mais il est fort. Il s'en sortira. Il... il a de la persévérance.

Tenten hocha la tête.

- Quel est son numéro de chambre ?  
- 136.

Tenten se leva, les remercia avec force et s'en alla sans attendre. L'état de Lee n'était rien comparé au sien. Elle se sentait capable de monter au premier sans reprendre son souffle.  
Le couloir était dans l'axe du soleil. Elle cligna des yeux et regarda successivement les numéros des chambres. Au-loin, elle discerna une silhouette. Celle-ci s'approcha vers elle.

- Tenten, salua Neji.  
- Sakura et Ino m'ont dit... Lee va très mal, dit-elle confusément en regardant les yeux indescriptibles de son coéquipier.  
- Il s'en remettra. Ce n'est pas le pire. Je les ai entendus parler ; Lee ne pourra jamais plus être ninja.

Le coeur de Tenten se souleva. Son sang semblait s'être arrêté de circuler. Son cerveau manquait d'oxygène. Lee... jamais plus ninja ? Non... Pas lui. Pas Lee. Il ne vivait que pour ça. C'était impossible.

- Lee est un ninja. Il ne peut pas être autrement, asséna-t-elle.

Il la regarda sans aucune émotion.

- Qui a dit une connerie pareille ? s'exclama-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.  
- La légendaire Tsunade... fit Neji d'une voix ironique.

Tenten se figea. Quoi ? Son modèle avait déclaré que Lee ne pourrait plus être ninja ?

- Gai nous rejoint à l'endroit habituel. Viens. 

* * *

- Ca ne peut pas... Lee... non, répétait le maître dans une plainte douloureuse en se tenant à la rambarde.

Gai-sensei leur avait tout confirmé. Il leur avait parlé de l'opération. Bon sang... une chance sur deux de vivre. Et sous l'autre angle ; une chance sur deux de mourir...  
Jamais elle n'avait considéré que ses coéquipiers pouvaient mourir. Neji était un génie, et Lee avait trop d'empire dans sa vie pour disparaître. Elle le revoyait se battre avec force et tomber d'épuisement. Elle se voyait elle-même lui dire qu'il n'avait rien compris. Qu'il était impossible qu'il batte Neji. Ses paroles avaient été blessantes. Lee n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasion d'être supporté, d'avoir confiance en lui, sauf de la part du maître.  
Et ce jour-là, Neji et Tenten découvrirent leur maître abattu comme jamais ils ne l'auraient imaginés. Si même lui en était là... c'était donc que tout était perdu pour Lee ? Non. Il ne sera plus ninja s'il le faut, mais il ne mourra pas, se jura Tenten.  
Elle croisa le regard de Neji, perdu dans ses pensées. À quoi songeait-il ? Se remémorait-il tous les efforts de son compagnon ? mesurait-il à quel point il avait été dur contre lui ? S'en voulait-il, même ? Non. Neji ne ressentait rien de tel pour les autres. Sûrement pas d'empathie. Mais il était lucide. Il connaissait le caractère de Lee. Tenten savait bien aussi ; Lee ne vivait que pour son nindô. Il ne supporterait jamais de ne plus être ninja. 

* * *

- Lee va choisir de se faire opérer, déclara Neji sur le chemin du retour. C'est certain.  
- Il ne pourra pas supporter de choisir seul. Il faut qu'on l'aide à trouver la bonne décision, rétorqua Tenten en s'arrêtant.  
- Le maître l'aidera.  
- Et nous alors ? À quoi servons-nous si nous n'aidons même pas un ami qu'une opération précipite vers la mort ?  
- Lee est prêt à mourir pour son nindô, de toute façon. Le choix est déjà fait.

Tenten le fusilla des yeux pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle se détourna de lui, sans un mot.

- Tenten ! l'appella Neji d'une voix quelque peu irritée.

Elle se retourna.

- Il faut qu'on s'entraîne demain.  
- Non. Je rentre chez moi. J'ai besoin de me reposer.

Neji ne savait pas où elle habitait mais dans sa façon de le formuler, il discerna une distance considérable. Et également un retour aux sources. Il la jugea du regard. Il avait encore une semaine pour s'entraîner de toute façon. Il ira seul demain.

- Très bien. Retrouve-moi quand tu seras rentrée.

Il se détourna sans un mot et Tenten rentra dans son appartement l'esprit encombré de pensées. Neji avait donc gagné puisqu'il concourait pour la quatrième épreuve. Elle ne lui avait même pas demandé. Peut-être du fait qu'elle n'en avait jamais douté, la question ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Contre qui s'était-il battu ? Qui avait subi son byakugan ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Elle posa ses clés sur sa table et s'allongea par terre. Ce sol dur lui fit prendre conscience de la pénible réalité qui l'entourait. 

* * *

x chap.5


	6. Les fantômes des disparus

**6.  
**  
- Bonjour maman.

Les arbres agitèrent doucement leurs branches derrière Tenten. Le vent fit défiler ses mèches devant ses yeux calmes, scrutateurs. Le voyage avait échauffé ses joues et elle reprenait calmement son souffle tout en regardant la silhouette en face d'elle.  
La dame reconnut la voix dans son dos. Elle se retourna lentement. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en un chignon très appliqué, comme toujours. Une fleur de lys décorait ses cheveux. Sa peau était blanchie par de la poudre et ses lèvres étaient d'un pourpre dont la renommée devait être récente dans la région. Le maquillage soulignait la courbe de ses yeux en amande et l'arc de ses sourcils qui, petit-à-petit, s'élevaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle contemplait sa fille.

- Mon Dieu, dans quel état tu t'es mise...

C'était forcément Tenten qui s'était mise dans cet état. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu avoir un tel impact sur sa tenue, sur ses blessures. Non, non.

- Je viens de rentrer, je ne me suis pas encore changée, s'excusa Tenten.  
- Eh bien file-donc avant qu'un clie... qu'un homme te voie, se rattrapa sa mère en abaissant son ombrelle devant son visage.

Elle lui jeta un dernier coup d'oeil puis continua sa route. Sa robe épaisse, nacrée et aux motifs floraux, couvrait son corps de près. Par contre ses couches de tulles, par-dessus, tourbillonèrent dans son sillon. Sa présence marquait indubitablement quiconque la regardait.

Tenten poussa un soupir. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à meilleur accueil. Depuis que son père avait disparu, sa mère s'était trouvée seule à gérer l'argent de la famille. Tout lui retombait dessus, notamment les dettes. Les cousins étaient partis à la recherche de leur oncle, interdisant Tenten d'en faire de même. Elle était trop jeune de toute façon lors des faits. Il restait aujourd'hui quelques domestiques, des cousines éloignées de plusieurs degrés, des oncles et des tantes plus ou moins présents, mais dans l'ensemble, la maison était devenue vide.  
À la suite de sa disparition, sa mère avait pris la liberté d'inviter plus souvent les amis de son mari, pensant qu'ils savaient quelque chose sur l'affaire. Son chagrin était intarrissable, sauf lorsque les amis arrivaient. Elle subissait alors une telle transformation que Tenten souhaitât qu'ils fussent toujours là, avec eux. Mais, paradoxalement, tout se dégrada à leur contact. Sa mère prenait un chemin dangereux, fait de charmes et d'argent.  
Pendant six mois, tout se déroula de la même façon. Tenten n'eut jamais tant envie de disparaître de chez elle. Et puis, régulièrement, des hommes passaient à la maison et repartaient en réajustant leurs boutons, ayant à peine la décense de ne laisser aucun indice aux personnes qui le voyaient.  
Tenten en fut tellement chamboulée qu'elle se mura dans un silence interloqué et accusateur. Jadis, sa maison connaissait une ambiance où il était bon de vivre, où Tenten avait évolué grâce à des personnes précieuses.  
Ses cousins étaient finalement revenus sans rien sous la main. Ils avaient tout bonnement abandonné sa piste.

_- Oublie l'affaire Tenten. Tu n'aurais jamais dû entrer en contact avec Jimrû. Ton acte insensé les a fait se battre violamment. On ne sait rien de s'ils sont encore vivants ou morts. De toute façon, leur cas n'a plus lieu de perturber le cercle familial._

C'est ce qu'avait lâché le plus âgé des cousins de Tenten. Il avait posé sa main sur son épaule, encore trop fébrile pour supporter un poids supplémentaire.

- Mademoiselle Tenten ?

La voix, à la fois douce et étonnée, était bien celle du présent. Elle fit se retourner la jeune kunoichi.

- Shynia !

Tenten lui sourit.

- Vous êtes de retour à la maison, s'exclama Shynia, les yeux remplis d'une émotion débordante.  
- Oui. Mais pour très peu de temps. Comment ça va ? Les gens tiennent le coup ?  
- Vos cousins sont presque tous partis. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de monde, expliqua d'une petite voix la vieille femme. Je suis moi-même trop épuisée pour vous avouer que tout va bien.  
- Vous avez du temps pour vous ? Venez vous reposer, ce serait agréable de parler un peu.  
- Non, c'est à vous de vous reposer. Diantre, quelle saleté... Par où êtes vous passée ?

Ses yeux plissés par les rides de ses paupières s'ouvrirent quand elle découvrit les blessures encore mal cicatrisées.

- Votre corps est en lambeaux...  
- Oh non, vous exagérez. Les autres ninjas connaissent bien pire, s'exclama Tenten, un rire dans la voix.

Bien sûr, Shynia était terriblement éloignée de la vie que menait Tenten et des gens qu'elle rencontrait. Ici, la moindre blessure était agravée plus qu'il n'en était réellement.

- Je vous laisse regagner votre chambre, vous en avez bien besoin, fit-elle d'un ton guindé.  
- Je vous retrouve en cuisine, Shynia.  
- Il n'en est pas question. Si je vous trouve là-bas, vous en subirez les conséquence ! Votre place n'est pas dans ces lieux, menaça-t-elle tandis que Tenten s'éloignait.

La jeune kunoichi enleva ses chaussures et observa la maison baignée de calme. Les couloirs en latte de bois grincèrent quelque peu à chacun de ses pas. La lumière était tamisée par les panneaux en lin sur lesquels des oiseaux étaient peints. Les couleurs égayaient l'entrée très impersonnelle. Ce caractère n'avait jamais effleuré Tenten jusqu'ici. Ses courses poursuites avec ses cousins suffisaient à animer le lieu.  
Elle trouva la maison bien morne. Presque morte. Elle passa ses doigts sur les paroies comme pour voir si la maison la reconnaissait. Comme pour la voir frissoner et se réveiller à nouveau après un demi-sommeil.  
En vérité cette maison détournait les yeux devant le spectacle quotidien et déshonorant des femmes. L'odeur de stupre donnait envie à Tenten de tout casser, ou déguerpir au-loin, dans la forêt. Elle se raisonna. Elle s'y rendrait tout à l'heure.

La jeune genin croisa le salon joliment décoré, tourna à droite et fit coulisser la porte de sa chambre. On ne l'avait pas touchée depuis qu'elle était partie. La fenêtre ouverte laissait deviner qu'une présence dans la maison l'aérait régulièrement, mais c'était tout.  
Elle retrouva sa longue table où elle s'était si souvent exercée à évoquer des armes après que Gai l'ait orientée vers cette voie -à cette époque, elle revenait beaucoup plus souvent chez elle. Elle trouva sa riche bibliothèque, ses grandes toiles décorées accrochées au mur et sa couverture colorée. Son lit était moelleux ! Tenten s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Elle s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

La kunoichi se réveilla quelque peu hébétée. Elle reprit connaissance des lieux, de l'heure -elle avait dormi à peine plus de vingt minutes- et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Le tapis tressé lui fit une drôle sensation. Elle retrouvait son miroir, son bain arrondi. Elle versa de l'eau chaude dans des sceaux puis remplit la baignoire. Avant d'entrer à l'intérieur, elle dut ouvrir une lucarne sans quoi elle aurait étouffé par la condensation. La buée était pire que le brouillard de Kiri.  
Elle discerna mal les contours de la salle de bain et la chaleur la rendit atone. Ses muscles s'affaissaient, se détendaient. Elle se rendit compte à quel point ils étaient demeurés très tendus ces temps-ci.  
Elle heurta le bord de la baignoire, le surmonta puis se laissa glisser dans l'eau chaude.

- Aïe, grimaça-t-elle en sentant chacune des ses coupures la brûler.

Avant qu'elle ne soit plus capable d'aucun mouvement, elle détâcha ses chignons puis se laissa engloutir dans l'eau claire. Ses traits se détendirent sous l'eau. Elle essaya de purifier ses pensées mais en vérité, rien n'y fit. Elle ne sentait qu'un certain engourdissement lui venir et le besoin d'air se fit sentir.  
Elle ressortit la tête de l'eau et découvrit avec horreur une silhouette près de la porte. Malheur...elle n'avait même pas d'arme à portée de main !

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Sortez immédiatement ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait forte.  
- Sortir de chez moi ? demanda la voix de sa mère en dépassant les bancs de brume.

Tenten vit nettement ses traits se dessiner et ne cacha pas son soulagement. Bon sang, elle avait cru... peu importe.

- Tu as pu te libérer, finalement, dit Tenten en remontant ses jambes devant sa poitrine et en enroulant ses bras autour des genoux.  
- Bien sûr, comme toujours pour ma fille unique, répondit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord et passa une main sur la tête de Tenten.

- Tu m'as manquée.  
- Toi aussi, répondit laconiquement Tenten.

En vérité, sa mère lui avait atrocement manqué. Elle n'avait que quatorze ans, elle demeurait trop attachée à elle encore.

- Combien de temps restes-tu ici ? demanda patiemment sa mère en la regardant avec intensité.

Tenten détourna le regard. La proximité la gênait.

- Deux jours tout au plus. Je dois rentrer aider mon coéquipier à s'entraîner.  
- C'est si urgent ? Ca fait si longtemps que tu n'es pas venue.  
- Oui. Il a besoin de moi pour une technique en particulier et son examen est dans à peine une semaine.  
- Bon, bon, accorda vainement sa mère -la décision ne lui appartenait plus ; sa fille agissait maintenant comme si elle avait déjà la majorité.

Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais se l'interdit au dernier moment. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, et tourna le regard vers la lucarne ouverte.

- Tu es sûre de... vouloir continuer sur cette voie ? demanda-t-elle avec une affection et une douleur mêlées.  
- C'est toute ma vie d'être ninja, maman, rétorqua durement Tenten.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce dialogue avait lieu, et chaque fois Tenten se devait d'être ferme dans ses convictions, c'en était agaçant. Elle aurait aimé que sa mère ne lui voie pas un autre destin tout tracé par ses soins.

- Je te retrouve pour manger tout à l'heure, conclut simplement sa mère en se relevant.  
- Hm.

Tenten apprécia le silence. Elle était épuisée. Ses pensées revenaient successivement à son père dont le fantôme hantait la maison, et à Lee qui devait se sentir au plus mal à l'hôpital. Dire qu'elle n'avait même pas pu le voir...  
Cette honte s'ajoutait à celle de sa dernière défaite et elle eut vraiment envie d'avoir une arme à portée de main pour se punir d'être si nulle dans tout ce qu'elle faisait.

- Cesse de te réprimender. Tu vas montrer que tu es heureuse d'être ici. Tu vas rentrer et aider Neji à s'entraîner.

Elle savonna avec vigueur sa peau blanche. Elle releva ses bras et appliqua ensuite un shampooing sur ses cheveux. Elle frotta avec tant de conviction qu'elle était persuadée que ses pensées noires avaient toutes disparues.  
Elle se massa finalement les muscles et sortit de l'eau. Les gouttes ruissellèrent le long de sa peau. Le sol fut vite inondé et elle attrapa la serviette sur le mur. Elle s'enroula dedans, l'attacha, remonta ses cheveux et les coiffa en un chignon lâche. L'eau continuait à ruisseller le long de sa nuque ce qui lui fit du bien dans cette chaleur ambiante.  
Elle retourna dans sa chambre et s'habilla avec d'anciens habits qui lui allaient toujours, notamment une tunique mauve, en soie, qu'elle attacha avec des boutons finement décorés. À l'arrière était brodé un dragon qui, souvent, lui avait donné la force de braver les interdits de cette maison. Elle se souvenait avoir toujours voulu l'avoir avec elle mais, lors de sa dernière visite, elle l'avait finalement oubliée. Elle enfila un pantalon, puisqu'après tout, les habitants la connaissaient assez pour supporter la vue de son accoutrument, et sortit de sa chambre.

Elle prit le chemin des cuisines. Les femmes la découvrirent avec une surprise et une joie mêlées.

- Mademoiselle Tenten ! Comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir !

Tenten aurait cru que sa venue était déjà dans les bouches de tout le monde. Manifestemment pas. Les secrets se gardaient mieux maintenant qu'avant, comme s'il semblait dangereux aujourd'hui de ne plus garder sa langue... Cette pensée lui était désagréable alors elle sourit et proposa d'aider à préparer le repas.

- Oh non, ce n'est pas votre travail !  
- Allez, c'est toujours resté entre nous, supplia Tenten. J'ai besoin de me rendre utile.

Son ardeur à se défendre firent hésiter les cuisinières. Elles paraissaient, en outre, enhardies par sa présence. Et Shynia n'était pas encore rentrée...

- Bon, mais lavez-vous les mains avant, lâcha une femme en lui donnant un tablier.  
- Merci. 

* * *

Le repas fut copieux et très gai. Sa mère dévoila toute la finesse d'une conversation maîtrisée grâce aux règles obscures des coutumes et des hôtes en général. Tenten se montra également apte à enrichir la conversation, sa viveté et sa bonne humeur retrouvées.  
Sa mère avait invité des amis, deux femmes et un homme, et la conversation avait d'abord tourné sur la jeunesse -ce qui avait gêné Tenten- puis précisemment sur celle de sa mère -ce qui l'avait intriguée. Ensuite ils avaient abordé les péripéties des villageois du coin, qui n'étaient pas nombreuses mais amusantes, et du reste, que Tenten connaissait pour la plupart. Elle était donc ravie d'en connaitre les nouvelles. Finalement, Tenten leur avait parlé du Mizukage -réservant cette informaiton avec une joie désinvolte- et ils furent tous très curieux et lui posèrent une ribambelle de questions qui animèrent la tablée. Elle eut par ailleurs le mérite d'être regardée avec fierté par sa mère.  
En débarassant la table -ce que les domestiques empêchèrent aussitôt-, elle déclara avoir passé une très bonne soirée, ce qui était vrai. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et se quittèrent.

La jeune kunoichi se déshabilla et glissa dans son lit. L'odeur familière lui sauta au nez et elle s'engouffra d'autant plus dans les couvertures, s'y lovant comme une nostalgique dans les bras de l'enfance.

Tenten fit un sommeil sans rêve et se leva avec une énergie renouvellée. Elle sauta de son lit, s'habilla avec des habits pratiques, et disparut de chez elle.  
Elle dépassa la cour où elle avait retrouvé sa mère la veille, puis longea la maison par un petit sentier bordé d'un cours d'eau. L'herbe était verte claire, fraîche. Le soleil était doux et loin d'être tapageur à cette heure de la journée. Il offrait sa place à d'autres éléments de la nature, tels que le doux bruit des oiseaux, du ruisseau ou du vent entre les branches.  
Tenten continua son chemin et gravit des marches. Elle était arrivée dans un espace cimenté, ouvert sur la nature par de fines colonnes. Le plafond était décoré d'une succession de petites ogives aux couleurs encore vives malgré les âges.  
C'est ici qu'avait lieu le maniement des armes. C'est ici que Maître Jimrû entrenait ses cousins. Souvent, elle restait dans un coin à les observer, poussés dans leurs derniers retrenchements. Et elle se disait, _fais pas ça. Pas comme ça. À droite. Feinte ! Regarde où tu te trouves... Zut ! _Et il tombait en arrière dans le grand lac qui embrassait la maison. Elle courrait jusqu'au rebord et riait avec ses amis de le voir dans l'eau, une feuille de nénuphar sur la tête, jurant tous les diables qu'on avait triché, que ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Fallait voir sa tête... se rappella Tenten en parcourant les lieux d'un pas lent.  
Elle s'assit de tout son long sur le rebord en s'adossant à une colonne.  
Derrière elle, l'étendue du lac s'éprouvait à la fois par la distance et la profondeur. Elle s'arrêtait devant de très hautes falaises, inégales et escarpées, où poussait une luxuriante forêt. Aux sommets des pics montagneux, des petits temples étaient construits et garantissaient une vue mémorable sur tout le pays.  
Sans nul doute, la famille de Tenten habitait l'un des plus reposants et des plus beaux lieux de Konoha.

Elle passa le reste de la journée à arpenter la forêt voisine. L'ombre que lui prodiguait les arbres était reposante. La saveur de la résine qui lui montait aux narines était sucrée et l'odeur générale de la frondaison la fit se sentir véritablement chez elle. Tenten appartenait à ces racines et ces cîmes, à ces écorces et ces feuilles. Elle resta un moment allongée là, les yeux clos, plus reposée que jamais. Elle avait vraiment bien fait de revenir. Elle rebondirait sur ce retour aux sources, plus forte encore. Elle s'en était un peu trop séparée et peut-être ses forces lui avaient échappées. Mais ici, elle avait grandi et parcouru des kilomètres de distance. Elle s'était entraînée ici avec son maître d'armes à lancer ses premiers kunaïs.

- Dire que tu m'as trahie Jimrû... lui repprocha-t-elle comme si le vent pouvait lui renvoyer ses paroles, n'importe où il était aujourd'hui.

Elle se regarda petite parmi ces arbres.

_- Ecoute, les lames ne sont pas un jeu. J'ai beaucoup de sympathie pour toi mais cesse de me suivre maintenant.  
- Pourquoi pour moi ce serait un jeu et pas pour les garçons ?! s'était écriée la petite Tenten en pensant à ses cousins.  
- Parce que les gars... hm, sont habitués... enfin ils en auront besoin pour plus tard.  
- Et pourquoi pas moi puisque j'en ai envie autant qu'eux ?  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu penses en faire, petite sotte ? lui avait-il demandé en s'accroupissant, le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Je serai ninja !_

Il avait tant rigolé qu'elle s'était sentie vexée et avait soupçonné ses propres convictions. Si, bien sûr qu'elle y tenait. Quel imbécile de la faire douter ! Il n'en avait pas le droit.

_- Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous moquer de moi ! Papa serait pas content.  
- Pardon petite, mais cesse de professer des paroles impossibles. Et de me suivre aussi, avait-il rajouté en lui tournant le dos._

Tenten avait conservé un silence ou avait dit quelque chose, elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

_- Pourquoi vous promenez-vous ici tout seul ?  
- Et toi alors, hm ?  
- J'essaie de ne faire qu'un avec les éléments de la nature.  
- Es-tu bien sûre de savoir ce que ça signifie ? avait-il demandé, curieux et impressionné.  
- Non, mais dans la bouche de papa ça sonnait très bien.  
- Papa, papa... Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche. Tu vois la différence ? Tes cousins ne parlent pas autant de leur père. Un ninja doit se défaire des liens trop solides car il peut périr à tout instant.  
- Je ne peux pas oublier Papa, traître ! s'était exclamé Tenten.  
- Calme-toi, petite. Je te parle sérieusement, écoute-moi avec attention au moins. Tu prends trop à coeur ce qui est dit. Un ninja doit être plus calme.  
- Un ninja doit, un ninja doit... répéta en bougonnant Tenten.  
- Tu croyais quoi ? Un ninja n'est pas juste très fort et responsable de son pays. Il a aussi beaucoup de devoirs et d'obligations...  
- S'il est assez fort, il peut faire ce qu'il veut de tout ce charabia !_

Jimrû s'était penché dangereusement vers elle. Tenten se souvenait qu'il avait saisit son poignet et la regardait droit dans les yeux avec une sévérité plus accrue, qui dissuada Tenten petite d'élever la voix.

_- Un ninja ne se défait jamais de ses obligations. Sinon ce n'est qu'un déserteur, un vaurien_.  
_- Alors toi, comme tu n'es que maître d'armes, tu peux faire ce que tu veux des devoirs et des obligations, avait-elle chuchoté en le regardant droit dans les yeux._

Tenten voyait maintenant à quel point cette situation était ironique. Avec toute l'innocence de l'enfance, elle avait deviné un fait de caractère de Jimrû et l'avait exposé délibéremment à lui. Le traitre l'avait regardé avec une intensité sans égale, l'avait lâchée et avait marché sans mot dire. Peut-être se disait-il que Tenten, à défaut d'être calme, avait un brin d'intelligence qui, manipulé avec soin, pourrait plus tard se porter en sa défaveur.  
Il l'avait regardé soigneusement puis avait dit :

_- Ecoute le vent. Il passe entre les branches sans se faire mal. Un bon escrimeur doit en faire de même. Il doit être agile, glissant comme une anguille, rapide et efficace. Ecoute. À peine as-tu entendu le vent passer que déjà les branches sont immobiles. Et voilà qu'il vient déranger ton oreille ailleurs, sur le côté, derrière, là-bas au loin, tout près, devant, à gauche, en haut..._

Tenten se revoyait bouger la tête de tous les côtés à mesure que les paroles, puissantes et subtiles à la fois, se mêlaient à ses sens et ses pensées.

_- Tu es encore petite, mais ton envie d'apprendre est grande. Que tu sois une fille ne me dérange pas, par contre, tu devras braver ton père.  
- Je lui ai déjà demandé ! Il n'a pas voulu, avait répondu tristemment Tenten.  
- Alors c'est non. Tu continueras à observer tes cousins.  
- Pas question ! Je m'ennuie à les regarder sans participer. Je forcerai mon père à accepter._

Et le père avait dit encore non. Cinq fois. Dix fois. Assez pour le transporter dans une telle rage que la maison en trembla. Jimrû savait quelle était la réponse. Ils se débrouillèrent néanmoins pour apprendre les bases. Tenten s'est révélée bien plus douée que ses cousins, ce qui la rendait pas peu fière. Elle ignorait les remarques de sa mère sur ses habits déchirés et abîmés, mais plus elle grandissait, plus les conventions des femmes devenaient vampirisantes. On la forçait à servir le thé, à s'habiller, à se coiffer, à danser et jouer d'un instrument. Chez eux, c'était un interdit court et net pour les femmes de ce monde de devenir ninja. L'idée persistait chez Tenten, cependant, car elle voulait bouleverser les codes, malmener l'assurance de ses cousins et de sa mère. De tout le monde. Et puis Jimrû ne semblait pas si étonné... Personne au fond ne semblait si étonné que ça de l'entendre vouloir participer aux armes.  
Et un jour, un récit sur la légendaire Tsunade-sama lui tomba entre les mains. Une femme ninja ! Et si forte ! Elle aspira à en connaître plus et à devenir si forte que plus personne n'oserait lui dire quoi faire. La suprématie des codes et des hommes avait assez duré. Tenten se rebellait contre tout, contre le vent, contre l'échec, contre les bêtises des hommes et le temps qui ne tournait pas assez vite. Je veux grandir ! Je veux grandir ! scandait-elle dans sa chambre. Elle rêvait de monter à la capitale.

Vous ne m'aurez plus ! criait-elle au coeur de la forêt qui l'écoutait gravement. Elle se battait jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se heurte contre les paroies de son corps, désorientée.  
Jimrû avait capté son ambition. Il savait sa confiance pour lui inébranlable. Il était son pillier, son soutient, son phare et elle était trop jeune pour voir le côté sombre de sa personnalité. Il lui promit qu'il ferait d'elle la plus grande ninja qu'il soit. Et pour qu'elle se sente capable de manier les armes, il fallait qu'elle raisonne comme une arme. Qu'elle devienne une arme. Et bien sûr, chaque arme a sa main, a son maître. Ce serait lui.  
Il prévoyait déjà de l'emmener et de s'en servir dans ses combats.  
Il y a des exploiteurs et des exploités, disaient ses paroles rassurantes.

_- Et l'académie pour devenir genin ?  
- Qui t'a parlé de ça ?_

Elle avait conservé un silence digne. Elle ne lui dévoilerait pas ses sources.

- De toute façon c'est une perte de temps. Beaucoup ne sont pas qualifiés. Avec moi tu seras ninja bien avant tout ces gamins ! Et ils te considèreront comme leur nouvelle Tsunade.  
- Vraiment ?

Tenten, cette fois âgée de quatorze ans, se leva et regarda l'endroit précis où ces mots avaient tant fait rêver la gamine qu'elle était. Son père avait finalement compris de quoi il était question et avait défié Jimrû. Tenten avait tant de fois imaginé la scène, au bord de la falaise, qu'elle en rêvait encore. Ses souvenirs étaient flous. Elle ne savait plus si elle avait vraiment vécue la scène ou si elle l'avait imaginée.  
Et depuis ce combat, ils avaient disparus. Envolés, tués, tombés, kidnappés, échappés... toutes les possibilités avaient longtemps malmené Tenten, avant qu'elle s'échappe de cette prison de souvenirs et rejoignent les bancs d'école. Elle avait été en âge de devenir genin et était tombée sur Neji et Lee.  
Les deux avaient, en quelque sorte, remplacé Jimrû et son père dans son coeur. 

* * *

x chap.6


	7. Canette sur le toit et visite surprise

**7. **

- Prêt Neji ?

Son coéquipier hocha la tête et elle lui envoya une salve de shirukens. Il tenta le Tourbillon Divin mais sa technique n'était pas encore tout à fait au point. Il dût éviter les armes en créant un bouclier de chakra qu'il propulsa avec force.

- À croire que seul tu ne peux pas maîtriser parfaitement une technique. Il fallait que je sois là, lança Tenten avec l'esprit taquin qui la caractérisait.  
- Occupe-toi de renvoyer des armes, trancha-t-il sans lui répondre de long en large à quel point il était difficile pour les membres de la bunke d'apprendre les techniques de la sokke.

Elle sourit, se propulsa dans les airs et fit exprès d'augmenter la puissance de ses attaques pour le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Il avait des capacités géniales, il était hors de question qu'il ne les saisisse pas. Quand bien même elle le ferait suer, souffler et gémir, il réussira sa technique avant l'examen. Parole de ninja et de coéquipière.

- C'était mieux vers la fin, l'encouragea-t-elle en s'approchant à nouveau.

Ils avaient déclaré prendre une pause et avaient quitté la forêt pour acheter un rafraîchissement en ville. Elle ouvrit sa canette de soda et but de longues gorgées. Elle était elle-même essoufflée, mais encore, bizarrement, débordante d'énergie. Il lui sembla même que Neji la trouva plus persistante que d'habitude, même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître, à sa bonne habitude.  
Son voyage chez elle avait rouvert des cicatrices mais représenté également un profond bien être. Elle avait renoué avec ses racines. C'était quelque chose que Neji, sensible aux gestes des autres, avaient tout de suite perçu. Et tout dans les manières de Tenten semblaient grandies.

Par ailleurs, elle était plus vive, plus franche, plus masculine encore, plus fraternelle également. Ce fut comme si elle associait l'absence de Lee à sa présence, et cette impression troubla Neji. Il ressentait encore plus intensément la tristesse de Tenten pour son ami, de cette manière. Cette façon involontaire de le faire vivre à travers elle était bien plus puissante que n'importe quelle parole, regard ou soupirs attristés.  
Sans nul doute, la peine de Tenten était déjà profondément ancrée en elle, et non pas superficiellement à la surface, prête à être remplacée par n'importe quel moment de joie. Tenten s'occupait déjà de ce qui était le plus urgent, de tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, et en ce moment, c'était son soutient qui était mis en valeur. Ainsi, la superposition de ses sentiments lui permettait de gérer raisonnablement ses pensées et ses actions, et tout ce qui était en elle, au fond, était dévoilé subtilement et inconsciemment. Peut-être même Neji était le seul à s'en douter, vu qu'il connaissait le kunoichi et les événements récents qui avaient eu lieu. Mais peut-être que d'autres événements s'étaient déroulés entre temps ? Suffisamment heureux ou malheureux pour l'avoir menée à agir ainsi ?

- Détends-toi Neji. Tu vas la réussir, ta technique. Profite de cette pause.  
- Je sais bien que je vais la réussir, lâcha-t-il laconiquement en buvant sa canette.

Ils étaient assis sur un banc, les pieds posés sur le rebord d'un toit et regardaient les rues illuminées par un zénith rayonnant. Tenten ne s'agaça même pas de la réponse de son coéquipier. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'elle y était habituée et n'avait jamais connu d'autres réactions de sa part. Elle avait donc su parfaitement s'y faire, même s'il était un peu désagréable d'avoir des discussions aussi froides.

- Contre qui tu t'es battu à la troisième épreuve, au fait ? demanda finalement Tenten en le regardant de biais.

Il eut un sourire qui sonnait faux.

- Ma chère cousine.  
- Oh... non. Tu as gardé ton calme j'espère ? Comment ça s'est passé ?  
- Je préfère ne pas en parler. Elle ne changera jamais, c'est tout ce qu'il faut retenir de cet échange.

Tenten pensa à la jeune Hyûga qu'elle avait aperçue. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à son cousin, la physionomie mise à part. Elle avait même l'air très gentille bien que souffrant d'une timidité à la limite de la pudibonderie. Tenten n'avait pas ce caractère là, mais elle le préférait mille fois plus qu'à celui des filles sûres d'elles et essentiellement orientées vers l'optique de plaire et de se plaire.  
Tenten se réserva tout commentaire mais brûlait d'envie d'en connaître davantage. Elle voulait surtout savoir comment agissait l'héritière légitime de la famille, face à son cousin. Et sa façon de combattre était-elle la même que celle de Neji ? Elle imagina Hinata le mimer et activer le byakugan. La pose ne la gênait pas mais elle avait toujours vu le byakugan activé chez Neji et l'avait associé à son caractère autoritaire. Hinata en était tout bonnement dépourvue, et donc le byakugan ne l'allait pas.  
Vraiment, elle aurait été curieuse de voir ça.

- Et la prochaine fois ce sera Naruto. Je n'aurai même pas eu l'occasion de me confronter à dès qui valent vraiment le coup, lâcha Neji en jetant la fin de son sandwich dans la poubelle.  
- Tu auras d'autres occasions, se contenta-t-elle de répondre les lèvres pincées.

Rien à faire, elle préférait beaucoup plus les conversations avec Lee.

Ils retournèrent dans la forêt après avoir encore un peu profité du soleil sur leurs peaux. Ils n'avaient jamais l'occasion de traîner à cause de Gai et Lee et se rendaient compte, maintenant, qu'ils aimaient autant s'entraîner que ne rien faire inutilement.  
Et bien sûr, ça les fit penser de nouveau à Lee qui était hospitalisé. Neji soupira et murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à une visite en perspective dans les jours à venir.  
Il était dur d'imaginer Neji attentif à la douleur des autres et en témoigner par une quelconque visite. Tenten hocha la tête mais n'ajouta rien. C'était déjà trop gênant comme ça, pas la peine d'approfondir ce sentiment par une parole inutile.

Ils s'entraînèrent encore longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse plus frais. Neji était sur la bonne voie pour maîtriser la technique le lendemain ou le surlendemain.  
Quand Tenten rentra chez elle, le soleil était rouge dans le ciel. 

* * *

La kunoichi dégagea les armes et les parchemins sur la table de la cuisine et mangea en prenant tout son temps. Elle dégustait avec une lenteur exagérée, profitant vraiment de ce temps en solitaire. Elle avait trop grillé ses boulettes de viandes mais adorait tellement ce plat que, même brûlé et crissant sous ses dents, elle y trouvait du plaisir.  
Elle lava le tout, surmonta son lit et se brossa les dents dans sa salle de bain exiguë. Ensuite, elle passa par la fenêtre qui donnait sur une parcelle de toit en tuiles. Le soleil avait presque finit sa descente vertigineuse et la lune, derrière Tenten, semblait heureuse d'entrer en scène. Elle était pleine, blanche, parfaite pour s'entraîner en forêt la nuit.

- Cesse de penser à t'entraîner ! s'ordonna-t-elle, n'en revenant pas de n'avoir que ça en tête.

Elle soupira et regarda les habitants se promener au-loin. Les parents pressaient les enfants, les couples marchaient main dans la main, les restaurateurs faisaient des signes de la main, les vendeurs fermaient leurs magasins, les adolescents traînaient sous les arbres ou sur les toits en buvant et bavardant. On eut dit un petit rouage dans un grand tout bien organisé. Il était certain que l'exaltation ici était sans pareille à celle qu'elle avait connu dans sa propre campagne.  
Le ciel se peignit des teintes bleutées et Tenten rentra dans sa chambre. Elle enfila une robe de nuit blanche, ample, et s'allongea sur son lit. Il faisait chaud. Elle garda la fenêtre ouverte. Le pantin ne bougeait pas beaucoup et Tenten s'ennuya à y lancer ses kunais. Elle trouva un livre près de son matelas, dont la quatrième de couverture était toute cornée due à une mauvaise chute. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de romans. Ses livres étaient tous, pour la plupart, des récits de grands ninjas, des légendes des villages et des techniques. Elle avait aussi des livres sur l'astrologie qu'elle appréciait énormément.  
Tenten défroissa le livre et lut le début sans se souvenir de quoi ça parlait.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit qui ne venait pas de son appartement. Elle releva la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Rien. Elle abandonna son livre et un kunaï vint trouver place dans sa paume. Son corps resta immobile et sa respiration se figea. Toute son attention était portée vers le moindre son.  
Un nouveau bruit, plus fort encore, dirigea son attention vers sa fenêtre. Elle resta clouée au matelas lorsqu'elle découvrit son ami se hisser le haut du toit et rejoindre sa fenêtre.

- Nom de Dieu, Machiwa, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Elle avait quitté son lit et se tenait droite, interdite, le kunaï inconsciemment pointé vers son ami.

- Baisse-ton arme tu veux, je sais que tu sais viser, je n'ai pas besoin d'une démonstration personnelle.  
- Vraiment ? fit-elle d'une voix froide.

Mais elle baissa son kunaï et le déposa sur son lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? répéta-t-elle, profondément choquée.  
- J'avais hâte de te revoir ! s'exclama-t-il en lui souriant.

Il atterrit dans l'appartement et la rejoignit en de grandes enjambées. Certes ça faisait plusieurs semaines déjà qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus -depuis le début de l'examen en fait-, et puis elle avait été blessée, elle était partie chez elle, elle avait entraîné Neji... mais tout de même... Tenten était déjà partie en mission plus longtemps, rien qu'à Kiri ça avait pris plus d'un mois.  
Il devait baisser son regard vers elle, du haut de ses dix-sept ans. Elle le regarda sans un mot, peu habituée de lui voir cette expression de ravissement extrême. Machiwa était d'habitude quelqu'un de renfrogné, timide, parfois enjoué mais jamais autant.  
Il franchit la dernière limite entre eux-deux et enveloppa le corps de Tenten dans ses bras. Le nez de la Kunoichi atterrit dans le creux de son épaule. Ses yeux trahissaient sa surprise et sa confusion. Elle ne savait comment réagir. Elle toucha le dos de son ami et chuchota :

- Moi aussi.

Il la serra encore plus fort et elle étouffa contre son torse. Elle se dégagea et le regarda avec une expression de légère incrédulité.

- Tu aurais pu frapper à la porte, comme font les gens normaux, commenta-t-elle en se détournant.

Elle ne savait pas quoi toucher pour occuper ses mains, ni où se placer. Son regard se hasardait d'un coin et de l'autre de la pièce.

- _Comme les gens normaux,_ dit celle qui a voulu me viser avec une arme ?  
- C'était de la légitime défense !  
- Légitime ? Un ami n'a plus droit de rendre visite ?  
- Pas à cette heure, pas par surprise, pas de cette manière ! Enfin, à quoi pensais-tu ?  
- Je t'ai pas vu de la journée et je n'étais pas sûr que tu sois là demain non plus. Ca ne m'a pas laissé plus de choix, marmonna-t-il en bougonnant.  
- Je comprends mais quand même. À la limite laisse-moi un mot. J'aurais trouvé un moment pour me libérer.

Il la jugea du regard, l'air à nouveau renfrogné.

- Ca semble si dur de trouver un moment de passer du temps avec moi.  
- C'est pas ça, Machi. Neji a sa dernière épreuve dans trois jours. Il doit être prêt.  
- Ah, ce Neji. C'est un génie non ? Il peut se démerder tout seul.  
- Je suis sa coéquipière et il a besoin de moi, rétorqua Tenten en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
- Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche, murmura son ami en regardant ailleurs.

Son ton de reproche était trop évident et il valait mieux ne pas la regarder en formulant ces mots. Elle lui en voulait tellement qu'elle avait envie de le gifler. C'était comme si, soudainement, elle avait Jimrû devant elle, lui reprochant de n'avoir que le mot de son père dans la bouche.

- Pars de chez moi.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu m'ennuies !

Il la regarda en écarquillant les yeux.

- Enfin Tenten, tu n'es pas comme ça d'habitu...  
- Sauf qu'en ce moment je suis sur des charbons ardents ! Lee est gravement blessé, des événements de mon enfance se dérobent à ma mémoire et le temps presse pour Neji. Alors, s'il-te plaît, n'en rajoute pas une couche.  
- Lee est blessé ?  
- Plus que tu peux l'imaginer et je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de le voir encore.  
- On peut y aller ensemble demain, si tu veux ! lui dit-il en souriant, la main sur son épaule.  
- Je sais pas... je crois que Neji a parlé d'y aller déjà...

Machiwa resta silencieux, et Tenten devina sa frustration. Neji était trop présent en ce moment pour son ami. Il changea de posture et sa voix devint un murmure, une invitation aux révélations.

- Tu viens de parler de ton enfance...  
- Des souvenirs, rien de plus. J'ai décidé de ne pas y penser pour l'instant.  
- Mais je pourrais t'aider.  
- Non, ça ne concerne que moi. Je suis fatiguée, Machi.  
- Une tasse de thé te ferait le plus grand bien, tenta-t-il avec un sourire au coin.  
- Ca m'empêcherait surtout de dormir et je ne serais pas en forme pour demain, fit-elle en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine puis monta sur la fenêtre.

- Très bien. Désolé d'être venu.

Il sauta sur le toit et s'approcha du bord.

- Imbécile, passe par la porte ! lui cria-t-elle en courant à la fenêtre.  
- J'aime bien t'imiter, lança-t-il derrière son épaule avec un nouveau sourire au coin.

Et il sauta. Tenten ne put s'empêcher de monter sur le toit et de vérifier qu'il avait bien atterri sur la terrasse de son salon de thé. Il lui fit un signe de la main, sous les rayons de la lune, puis il ne resta de sa présence qu'un pan de son manteau. 

* * *

x chap.7


	8. Le génie battu et le génie de l'effort

**8.**

La chaleur et l'effort épuisaient Tenten, mais ils y étaient parvenus. Après tant d'heures à s'entraîner, Neji avait finalement réussi sa technique. Et la dernière attaque de Tenten n'avait pas été des moindres. Elle avait obligé Neji à enchaîner plusieurs Tourbillons Divins, et il les avait exécutés haut la main.

- Tu n'as pas la moindre égratignure... Tu as été parfait, Neji..., le félicita Tenten en se redressant, l'air exténué mais heureux.

Elle admirait la force de son coéquipier. Il gagnerait l'examen. Sa défense était impénétrable. Neji la regarda à peine, commentant que ce n'était que l'échauffement. Elle souriait malgré tout. Elle était fière de lui, d'elle, de son équipe, de cette matinée, de s'être battue, d'y être arrivés. 

* * *

Toutes ses attentes furent à la fois confirmées et renversées durant le combat.  
Elle était assise seule dans les gradins, et observait avec attention l'arène. À la fois elle était sûre de la technique de Neji, sûre de ce dont il était capable de faire, à la fois la performance de Naruto ne pouvait qu'être louée.  
Elle ne rata aucun détail. Elle connaissait une bonne partie de l'histoire de Neji, mais pas autant. Tenten ne pensait pas qu'il se dévoilerait devant autant de personnes. La haine qui se lisait dans ses yeux était à la fois triste et violente. Elle avait déjà vu la marque sur son front à de rares occasions, mais aujourd'hui, elle prenait une ampleur toute nouvelle.  
Neji pouvait donc être tué d'un instant à l'autre. Il vivait dans une peur permanente, soumis à la suprématie de la branche Sokke. Un moindre faux pas et il pouvait lui arriver un malheur inimaginable. Était-il donc permis de vivre une vie un tant soit peu sereine malgré cette ombre derrière son dos ?  
Il était si doué, elle n'avait jamais cru qu'autant de personnes -dans sa propre famille- pouvaient décider de son sort en l'espace de quelques secondes. Et notamment Hinata. C'était elle qui avait le pouvoir de briser ses neurones et lui infliger une douleur écrasante. De le tuer.  
Le public écouta le membre de la famille Hyûga argumenter ainsi sur les destins, sur les sorts scellés à jamais. Le soulagement de ne pas être à sa place, la crainte, la révolte se mélangeaient chez les spectateurs. Mais tous restaient silencieux, avant tout hébétés d'entendre une telle histoire chez la plus ancienne famille de Konoha.

Le combat eut finalement lieu. Naruto se montra extraordinaire. À la hauteur de Neji. Non, mieux encore. Naruto poussa Neji dans ses derniers retranchements. Il avait une telle puissance de chakra ! Il allait aussi vite que Lee. Naruto... Naruto avait une puissance démoniaque. Elle grondait dans l'arène, dans l'air, dans les corps, dans les esprits. Et Neji était là, à sa merci en bas.  
Tenten entendit Naruto jurer qu'une fois Hokage, il changerait le destin des Hyûga. Comme ce serait merveilleux, pensait Tenten, tout en doutant qu'il devienne un jour Hokage. Et Neji qui ricanait. Il n'avait pas fini de voir le destin scellé, de voir en Naruto un raté malgré sa puissance qui le dépassait nettement aujourd'hui.

La détonation des attaques fut incroyable. Tout le monde était rivé sur le combat. Neji et Naruto s'étaient heurtés tous les deux, un chakra contre un autre, une salve de puissance contre une autre.  
On murmurait autour de Tenten :

- Regarde, leurs corps on été propulsés, ça a fait des trous. Des trous béants dans la terre !  
- Ils sont morts ?  
- Sûr.

Le coeur de Tenten tambourinait contre sa poitrine. Ca suffit. Sors de là, Neji. Si tu meurs là... Non, tu ne peux pas mourir.  
Une main sortit.

- Regarde. Là-bas, souffla-t-on à côté d'elle.

Une tête brune apparue. Oh bon sang. Tenten poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Neji sortait de terre, abîmé, esquinté, affaibli, sans chakra, mais vivant.  
L'arbitre avait un air impénétrable mais, à le voir, on sentait qu'il allait sonner la fin du combat. Neji avait réussi. Et il était dans son équipe. Avec elle. Tenten regarda autour. On admirait Neji. Oui. Les gens admirent Neji.  
Mais Neji était aussi le plus lourd des gars. Et il continua à parler du destin. Encore une fois. Preuve est faite, disait-il. La dure réalité.

Le sol trembla. Neji se tut et regarda avec un étonnement absolu la terre et le sol qui vibrait. Il sentit du mouvement au-dessous de ses pieds. Les spectateurs poussèrent des exclamations de surprise. Naruto se projeta de terre et donna un coup de poing magistral sous la mâchoire de Neji.  
Le renversement de situation laissa tout le monde sidéré. Naruto s'était cloné et avait creusé un tunnel... En si peu de temps ? Avec si peu de chakra ? C'était époustouflant. Il avoua que le clonage était la technique qu'il maîtrisait le moins à l'école. La technique qui l'avait fait rater trois fois son entrée à l'académie des ninjas. Et maintenant, il en faisait à loisir, et des centaines comme tout à l'heure.

Oui, la preuve était faite.

- "On ne change pas son destin" bla bla... Toutes ces conneries, tu devrais laisser tomber... T'en as pas besoin : t'es pas un raté, toi.

L'envol d'un oiseau se fit entendre dans le silence du stade. Neji était allongé par terre, incapable de bouger. Tenten ne l'avait jamais vu dans une situation pareille. Et Naruto avait encore la force de gambader dans le terrain, à mesure que les applaudissement brisaient le silence ?

- Eh bien, quel match !  
- On a bien fait de venir !

Les applaudissements retentirent longtemps, de plus en plus forts. On lançait des hourras. L'arbitre parla à Neji, jusqu'à ce que les secours viennent le chercher. Tenten ne vit pas son expression. Elle pouvait s'en douter cependant. C'était la première fois qu'on le battait. Lui, Neji. Tenten regretta que Lee ne fut pas là pour voir ça.  
Elle sourit. Elle avait encore une bonne raison de rendre visite à son ami maintenant. 

* * *

- Non, mademoiselle.

Tenten se tourna vers l'infirmière qui l'avait rejointe en de grandes enjambées.

- Pardon ?  
- Monsieur Rock Lee ne veut pas de visite, dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

Elle avait les cheveux blonds, très courts. Son visage était carré, comme ses épaules sous sa tenue blanche.

- J'imagine bien, mais je suis sa coéquipière. Dites-lui que c'est Tenten qui demande à le voir.  
- Ne me forcez pas à insister. Il est catégorique. Rock Lee a une grande décision à prendre. Il doit être seul.  
- Je veux juste... le voir. Pourquoi ne peut-on pas simplement rendre visite à ses amis ?

L'infirmière la regarda avec un mélange d'agacement et de pitié. Elle ne répondit pas.

- Il a besoin de soutient. Je m'en voudrais si je ne le voyais pas avant qu'il choisisse. Imaginez que l'opération tourne mal... je n'aurais même pas été là.  
- Je suis désolée.

Tenten s'énervait. Aucun de ses arguments ne passait ? Tant pis, elle passerait à la manière forte s'il le faudrait.

- J'ai besoin de voir mon ami, insista-t-elle d'une voix ferme, prête à défoncer la porte s'il le fallait.

L'une et l'autre s'égalaient. Tenten était ninja, tandis que l'infirmière était forte en muscles. Mais Tenten contenait une rage plus puissante que n'importe quel devoir professionnel pouvait fournir.

- Je vous préviens...

Mais la porte qui s'ouvrit coupa l'infirmière dans sa menace.

- Lee ! s'exclama Tenten en le dévisageant avec bonheur.  
- Je vous ai entendues à travers la porte, dit-il d'une voix terne.  
- Monsieur, vous avez besoin de calme et cette...  
- Tout ira bien, la rassura Lee en lui souriant. Merci pour tous les soins et les efforts que vous prodiguez à mon égard.

La femme regarda sévèrement Lee, puis hautainement Tenten. Elle partit sans un mot.

- Lee, je suis contente de te voir ! fit Tenten en le serrant dans ses bras.  
- Aïe, doucement.  
- Tu t'es encore pris une raclée, mon pauvre ! le taquina Tenten tout en se séparant de lui.

Lee fit un sourire au coin et se dirigea à l'aide de ses béquilles vers le banc le plus proche. Son pieds et son bras étaient dans le plâtre, mais il cachait soigneusement toute douleur.

- J'ai vraiment cru que je réussirais à le battre. Le Lotus Recto n'a pas suffit, Gaara avait disparu de son corps. Mais ensuite j'ai ouvert les Portes et j'avais la même puissance qu'à l'entraînement, avec Gai-sensei. J'étais même plus rapide encore. Il ne pouvait plus suivre mes coups. J'aurais pu l'avoir, j'en suis persuadé, conclut-il en baissant la tête.

Son poing tremblait sur son genou. Tenten s'assit à côté de lui et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Tu as failli battre le ninja le plus puissant de notre session, Lee. Ne doute pas de ta force.

Il n'osa pas la regarder mais Tenten sentait ses larmes proches à déferler sur ses joues.

- Hé. Lee, écoute-moi. Tu as toujours rebondi sur tes défaites. Encore plus fortement. Tu te rappelles comment Gai-sensei t'appelait ? Le génie de l'effort. Lee, ne te laisse pas abattre. Tu es comme Naruto, tu donnes ta force à tout le monde. Les autres ont besoin des gens comme toi qui se battent et dépassent ce qui se contentent de leurs talents.  
- Tu parles du combat entre Naruto et Neji ?  
- Tu as su ? Naruto a gagné !  
- J'étais là. Je suis arrivé en retard, mais j'ai vu la fin. C'était incroyable. J'aurais tant aimé être à la place de Naruto. Depuis le temps que je me suis juré d'être le premier à battre Neji... Mais je suis également très fier de Naruto, assura-t-il, les yeux pétillants.

Tenten sourit chaleureusement. Elle le secoua gentiment pour lui redonner courage -en vérité plus fortement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu, mais Lee était habitué à sa poigne masculine.

- Merci Tenten.  
- Je déteste quand tu es comme ça. Heureusement que l'infirmière ne m'a pas viré d'ici avant que je te parle. Quelle...  
- Elle est gentille, l'interrompit Lee avant qu'elle s'avance davantage. En vérité, j'étais décidé à ne vraiment voir personne. Gai-sensei te l'a sans doute dit, mais l'opération n'a que cinquante pour cent de chance de réussite.  
- De quoi tu parles ? Un ninja de ta trempe ne peut pas mourir. C'est inscrit dans les astres. C'est inscrit dans les mémoires. C'est inscrit dans l'ordre du monde.  
- Une chance sur deux, Tenten. C'est rien du tout.

Elle soupira et enleva son bras.

- Ecoute. Tu es le seul à pouvoir décider. Tu en as parlé à Gai-sensei, j'imagine ?  
- Oui. Il m'a conforté dans mon voeu. Mais... j'ai un peu peur. Je n'ose pas donner ma décision.  
- Pour quoi tu vis, Lee ?  
- Pour prouver qu'on peut devenir ninja rien qu'en utilisant le Taijitsu, répondit-il, presque laconiquement -à force de se l'être répété ces derniers jours.

Elle ne répondit rien. Tout était dit. Tenten se leva et lui déclara calmement :

- Je suis aussi venue pour t'assurer que si tu choisis de ne pas passer l'opération, personne ne mettra en doute qui tu es. On restera ensemble malgré tout.

Une lueur vacilla dans les yeux de Lee.

- Je ne serai jamais heureux si je ne suis plus ninja. Tu sais très bien ce que c'est. Toi aussi depuis que tu es petite tu veux en être une. C'est toute ma vie.  
- Peut-être qu'en faisant des efforts... tenta Tenten d'une voix incertaine.  
- Non. Ma moelle épinière est sévèrement touchée. Tu vois, même si je ne passais pas l'opération, je resterais toute ma vie en très mauvaise forme. J'aurais toujours mal. J'ai seulement quatorze ans, et les quelques jours que j'ai passés avec cette douleur m'ont fait me sentir dans le corps d'un octogénaire.

Elle ne répondit rien. La peine de Lee lui faisait mal mais sa détresse était encore pire. Elle s'accroupit devant lui et posa sa main sur la sienne.

- J'ai toujours eu comme modèle Tsunade-sama, mais ça n'a jamais suffit à me rendre plus forte. Par contre, depuis que je m'exerce à tes côtés, ça a fait toute la différence. Tu m'as dit que j'étais la seule à manier aussi bien les armes. Tu aides tellement les gens autour de toi... comment ne peux-tu pas t'aider toi-même ? Ne te laisse pas abattre. Les ninjas doivent faire des choix difficiles. C'est aussi ce qui fait leur mérite.  
- C'est tellement plus dur de s'aider soi-même, murmura-t-il en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Ses larmes rejoignirent son menton. Tenten saisit la nuque de Lee et le cala contre son épaule.

- Tu sortiras vivant de cette opération, Lee. Parce que tu es fait pour vivre et devenir toujours, toujours plus fort.

Elle sentit le corps frêle de son ami tressauter contre sa poitrine. Il reniflait. Sa douleur paraissait s'insinuer dans le corps même de Tenten. Elle s'interdit de trembler. Elle devait rester solide pour le soutenir, comme lui l'avait toujours été pour les autres.

- Je vais rentrer me reposer, murmura-t-il finalement en essuyant son visage. Merci.

Tenten l'aida à se saisir de ses béquilles mais le laissa marcher seul jusqu'à la chambre. Le battant de la porte se referma et le corps de Tenten s'abattit sur le banc. Ses larmes coulèrent. Ses jambes se plièrent et elle engouffra son visage entre ses genoux. Son corps tremblotait sous le coups des sanglots.

Une présence s'approcha. Tenten pensa à l'infirmière, alors elle ne prit pas la peine de lui faire face.

- Vous voyez. Ca n'a pas pris beaucoup de temps, lâcha Tenten avec énervement. Il suffisait juste de le voir quelques minutes.

L'infirmière ne répondit pas alors Tenten leva la tête pour s'excuser ; son ton agressif l'avait probablement blessé. Mais ce n'était pas l'infirmière.

- Neji ? Souffla Tenten en séchant ses larmes -qui toutefois persistaient à couler.

Il resta silencieux mais s'assit à sa droite.

- Depuis quand... commença-t-elle.  
- Un certain moment.  
- Tu aurais dû venir. Il aurait été content de te voir.  
- Content de me féliciter pour ma défaite, oui.

Tenten crut voir un sourire ironique sur son visage. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à être taquine ce soir, ni à parler de son combat perdu, même s'il devait lui rester en travers de la gorge. Ah.., pourquoi était-ce si compliqué avec ses coéquipiers en ce moment ?

- Sortons, déclara soudainement Neji.  
- Tu t'es suffisamment remis pour...  
- Bien sûr, coupa-t-il avec une voix suffisante.

C'était déjà assez difficile d'avoir perdu devant Konoha et tant d'autres villages, il n'allait pas en plus mettre plus de trois heures à s'en remettre. Quand même.

Le vent n'était pas frais mais il les saisit tout de même. Ils respirèrent profondément puis s'engagèrent tous les deux dans les rues de Konoha. 

* * *

x chap.8


End file.
